I'm Evil, believe it!
by Seer-Sandman
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by a pack of strange creatures and is forced to take on his destined role, to be the Overlord. Overlord crossover DarkNaruto OOC OC. Story adopted from Evilmidgetgod14 after he left.
1. To be Evil

A/n: I type things as they come to me, and thus was this idea spawned. It's an Overlord crossover so Naruto gets to be evil with an army of wacky demons. Story wide Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto) or Overlord (owned by Codemasters I believe) they are the property of their respective owners. I am not making any money off this so for the love of god don't sue me. The fic is pre wave.

**This fic is the story of Evilmidgetgod14 who was forced to leave and will most likely not return I Seer-Sandman will leave all of his authors notes in place and not add my own beyond this and those in the chapters I write.**

I'm evil, Believe it!

"Where the hell am I?" asked Naruto to no one in particular as he opened his eyes to find himself staring at a dark stone ceiling. Attempting to move Naruto found that, much to his disappointment, that he was still unable to move. "That's just great first I get torn apart by a cat and then some little green freaks kidnap me."

-

Flashback

"I say we kill it next time." said Naruto rubbing his face along the scratches the cat had given him. "I hate chasing that damn thing."

"Now now Naruto-kun, it's easy money and you can't complain about that." reprimanded his one eyed sensei lightly over his orange book. "And besides it's not like those won't heal easily."

"Yeah Naruto." said Sakura punching him in the back of the head. "We help the Daimyo's wife and she pays us a major amount of money."

"You mean I catch an angry cat and you guys get money for it." grumbled Naruto so no one could hear him, except Kakashi but he was to interested in his Icha Icha Paradise copy to care. "Hey Sakura-chan do you wanna go get some ramen?" he asked grinning at his crush.

"Why the hell would I do anything with you when Sasuke's nearby?" asked the pink haired girl turning to Sasuke eagerly. "Hey Sasuke-kun do you want to go do something."

"No." the raven haired Uchiha said walking away from the group.

"Oh ok." said Sakura walking away with a crestfallen look on her face.

"I have to uh, water my plants." said Kakashi walking off with his face still buried in his perverted book.

"Bye to you to." grumbled Naruto angrily. "Well it looks like I have the rest of the day off and since it's still pretty early for supper I guess I'll go train." Sticking his hands in his pockets and adopting the happy go lucky grin he always wore around other people Naruto ran off towards the nearest training ground.

-

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto spawning another set of clones. "Alright guys time to fight!" he yelled sliding into his combat stance as the clones all charged him. A few minutes later he had dissipated all of his clones and was sitting under a tree wiping the sweat from his brow and drinking from the bottle of water he had brought with him. Although he had only been fighting for around thirty minutes he found that he was wearing out already. 'Damn I never wore out this fast before.' he thought nursing the bruises, wincing as he hit a particularly bad one.

'I should probably go get dinner soon.' he thought staring at the setting sun in the distance. He jumped slightly when he noticed some movement in the woods. "Who's there?" he yelled attempting to go for a kunai only to find he was unable to move. 'Shit why can't I move?'

"I'm going to ask you one more time who's out there?!" asked Naruto acting as though nothing was wrong.

"Noooo one!" called back a shrill voice followed by a huge commotion in the woods around Naruto that sounded like an army of little feet running around wildly. "We came to get you sire!" yelled another voice happily as several small green creatures that reminded Naruto of the pictures of gremlins he had seen in a book he had once read when he was younger exited the woods and surrounded him.

"Come and get me?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow while hoping his nervousness didn't show. "What for?"

"Because you're the Master!" squeaked one of the goblin like things waving his hand in the air causing Naruto to notice he had a pair of makeshift claws on each hand. He also noticed that they smelled quite pungent.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Naruto fidgeting, mentally because he found himself still unable to move.

"That's we poison-ed you!" chimed in another gaining him the glares of all the others in the group. "Whoopsie!" it squeaked grabbing Naruto by the ankle while another ran behind him and hit him in the back of the head. "Don't worry we take good of the Master!" he heard one squeak out as the world faded around him.

End Flashback

-

"Crap just figures that I'd get kidnapped by the first gremlins on Konoha's doorstep." grumbled Naruto. "HEY SOMEONE LET ME TE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" he screamed using the only tactic he could think of at the moment.

"All in good time Sire." said a raspy voice from slightly below him. "And don't worry the ones who instigated your poisoning have been properly punished."

"Who's there?" asked Naruto trying to look down before giving up on moving.

"Forgive me Sire." said a hunchbacked one-eyed version of the creatures from before as it leaned over and stared him in the face. "I am Gnarl the Minion Master and don't worry about not being able to move we have given you the poisons cure and you should regain movement in a few minutes.."

Resisting the urge to throw up Naruto asked the question that came foremost in his mind. "You're going to kill me aren't you?" he asked apprehensively.

"Good heavens no Sire we wouldn't dream of doing such things!" cried the one called Gnarl. "In fact we are here to serve you."

"Serve me, what do you mean serve me?" asked Naruto hoping to god he didn't mean eat him alive.

"Why I mean attend to your every whim and help you spread evil through out the land Sire." said Gnarl giving Naruto a toothy grin as the young ninja finally regained enough movement to sit up.

"Why would you want to serve me and what do you mean spread evil throughout the land?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly what it sounds like my lord and to tell the truth we don't know why we serve you other than the fact that you are the Overlord." said Gnarl snapping his fingers causing several of the green creatures from before to appear and help Naruto to his feet.

"The Overlord?" said Naruto sending Gnarl a questioning glance while staring apprehensively at the little creatures dancing around his feet. "What's the Overlord?"

"You don't know?" asked Gnarl in surprise. "What are they teaching you kids in school nowadays?"

"How to kill silently and effectively." said Naruto cracking his joints.

"Hmm that's nice." said Gnarl smirking. "That's a good educational system."

"So tell me what is the Overlord and why would I want to spread evil through out the land?" asked Naruto again finding that even though a few minutes ago, in his time frame it could have actually been hours for all he knew, he had been kidnapped and poisoned by the creatures he found he was oddly comfortable around them.

"The Overlord is the lord of evil and ruler of chaos!" explained Gnarl happily. "And since you're him you must want to spread evil yes?"

"What makes you think I'm the actual Overlord you're talking about Gnarl?" asked the orange ninja surveying the room he was in only to find it void of anything other than a open tomb and a few mushrooms growing on the walls.

"Simple, the Tower Heart chose you as being the most suitable being to be the next Overlord." said the hunchbacked creature.

"Well that's odd cause I don't feel like spreading evil across the land." said Naruto smugly.

"That's what they all say Sire." sighed Gnarl taking Naruto in one twisted hand and leading him out of the room into another room that contained more of the strange green creatures engaging in various activities. In the center of the room however was a large glowing orb surrounded by floating rocks. "This my lord is the Tower Heart it is the power source behind your empire. These," he said motioning at the creatures running around the room. "are minions, they are your loyal subjects who will do whatever you want whenever you want at all costs. This room," he said gesturing widely "Is the spawning pit where all minions are born."

"So that's what chose me." muttered Naruto reaching out and touching the Tower Heart to find it felt like a finely polished rock. "It feels really smooth."

"Yes Sire, but with your permission we should really get this operation underway after all we still need to repair The Tower." said Gnarl from the top of a nearby staircase. "So if your Lordship would kindly follow me."

"Sure." said Naruto staring at the stone as he walked after Gnarl.

"I like how the Master dresses." squeaked one of the minions in the corner. "Do you think he'll give Minions like that?"

"Naughty, naughty!" squeaked another reproachfully "Goby just got new loincloth!"

-

"This Sire is your Throne Room!" rasped Gnarl gesturing around the area that, quite frankly, did not look anything like Naruto imagined a throne room to look like. All over the floor where piles of rubble some of which where blocking passage ways and stair cases. Seeing the look on Naruto's face Gnarl rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It isn't what it used to be, you see it has been raided several times."

"Uh-huh." said Naruto spotting a large pool of water at one end of the hall. "What's that?" he asked gesturing at it.

"That Sire is the Tower Portal." said Gnarl guiding the young ninja over to the pool. "This will take you wherever you wish to go and back provided you've been to the location before, it also allows you to summon minions wherever you like. Of course that requires life force but for now you needn't worry about that seeing as how your minions are out gathering that for you."

"I assume it involves killing." said Naruto.

"I think you're getting the hang of it Sire." snickered Gnarl. "This gate also has the added bonus of allowing us to watch you at all times and speak telepathically with you."

"Watch me at all times?!" yelped Naruto blushing.

"We aren't perverts Sire you needn't worry about that." said the old Minion Master tilting his head to the side.

"Better not be." said Naruto dodging a minion as it fell off the ceiling. "So if this let's me go wherever I want will it let me go home?"

"Of course Sire, but wouldn't you rather stay here?"

"No."

"Maybe when we fix up the private quarters." sighed Gnarl. "So as I was saying just think of the location you want to go and jump in."

"Well in that case see ya!" said Naruto waving at the aged creature behind him. "And to answer the unasked question, I won't become the Overlord and I won't be evil, if I did how could I become Hokage."

"That's to bad sire." said Gnarl looking crestfallen. "But if you reconsider just step on the platform that will appear where you appear."

"Thanks maybe I'll see ya but I doubt it!" said Naruto jumping into the pool.

"I think that we will meet again Master, very soon." cackled Gnarl.

-

"Weird." said Naruto as he found himself standing on a stone circle in his room. "That's all I can say about this day." Shaking his head he decided, as usual, that he would ponder his troubles over a couple of bowls of ramen. Stepping off the stone circle and noting it's location he proceeded to jump out of his window and take off across the rooftops towards his favorite eatery.

-

"N-No way!" yelled Naruto looking at the charred remains of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. "Who did this?" he asked the owner Teuchi clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. "And why did they do it?"

"It was some villagers." sobbed Teuchi as some medics zipped up the body bag that contained the burnt remains of his daughter. "They wore masks and yelled about us daring to feed the demon child."

"So it's my fault then?" asked Naruto hanging his head and letting a single tear drip down. "They burned down your only lively hood and killed your daughter because of me?"

"No Naruto." said the cook putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "They did it because people are to blind to see who you really are."

"Damn it." whispered Naruto turning and facing the man. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I can't stand it here anymore." said Teuchi gazing at the surrounding area sadly. "There are to many bad memories here for my tastes."

"I see." sighed Naruto rubbing the tears away from his eyes. "Will you at least stay to see the people who did this get brought to justice?"

"No Naruto." sighed Teuchi pulling off his hat and using it to dry his own tears. "Everyone refuses to even acknowledge it was anything more than an accident. I will leave after the funeral."

"What do you mean they refuse to acknowledge it?" yelled Naruto angrily.

"It's just that simple, it's likely that they are happy that it was done and they won't look into it anymore than is necessary."

"And the Hokage?"

"They'll most likely do every thing in their power to stop it from getting that far." sighed Teuchi.

"That's it." said Naruto turning and running towards his house.

"N-Naruto-kun where are you going? Don't do anything you'll regret!" the old man yelled eyes widening in surprise.

'I have put up with this for to long.' thought Naruto speeding towards his home as memories of his harsh childhood flew through his mind followed by memories of his team using him finished off by the sight of Ichiraku burning down with Ayame still trapped inside. 'These people have made my life terrible my teammates use me and now other people have gotten killed because these fools just can't look beyond the damn fox!'

'I won't stand for this!' he mentally raged as he flew up the steps of his home. 'Not when I have the power to stop it!' Breaking the door to his house down he ran over to the stone circle and stopped in front of it. 'I know that they won't let me become Hokage, they have that right reserved for their precious Uchiha, so instead of becoming Hokage I'll one up that.' he thought stepping onto the circle.

-

"I will become the Overlord." he said as he appeared in the Tower.

"I thought you said you would never want to be Overlord Sire." said Gnarl cackling.

"Not the way you want." said Naruto. "To create a greater good I will create the greatest evils! I can't stand people anymore not only do want revenge on those fools for what they put me through everyday but I want to create a world where no one is looked down upon for reasons they can't control. And if someone defies me I'll crush them!"

"Never heard that one, but we'll help you all the same." said Gnarl smiling. "After all we aren't picky about our evil."

"I guess he's never heard of two wrongs don't make a right." said another minion, this one wore a jesters hat, from where it sat on the throne. "The Tower Heart must be broken he doesn't look like much."

"Ah yes Sire let me introduce you to the court jester, if you wish you can use him as a living target." sighed Gnarl shaking his head.

"I might take you up on that offer." said Naruto glaring at the Jester as it paled.

"Now then Sire I know you are trained in the ninja arts so we have modified your armor a bit to suit your battle style." said Gnarl pulling on Naruto's hand and leading him down a staircase. As they descended the stairs Naruto noticed that it was getting increasingly hotter.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he began sweating. "It's so hot."

"We're going to the forge Sire, to get you your armor." said Gnarl simply. "We don't want you getting killed in battle."

"But I'm a ninja armor will just slow me down!" complained Naruto as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Not this armor sire we have it specially crafted for each Overlord. Here weapons strong enough to kill the mightiest of beings and armor strong enough to stop the strongest blows are crafted." bragged Gnarl happily. "And today we have made an extra special suit for you." Walking over to a pair of doors he pulled out a suit of black armor, with the help of several other minions. It was exactly his size and had a mighty spiked helmet along with long large two foot long metal spikes protruding from the glove's knuckles. "This is made of Arcanium my lord." said Gnarl proudly.

"What's Arcanium?" questioned Naruto secretly wishing the armor was orange.

"Why none other than the strongest and lightest metal in existence!" said Gnarl triumphantly. "But your lordship may wish to keep in mind that it does not make you invincible."

"Let me see it." said Naruto holding out his hands. He noticed as it was placed in his arms that it was incredibly light especially for armor. "Are you sure this will protect me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Would you like to test it?" asked Gnarl grinning.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto eyeing the Minion Master.

"Put it on lord then follow me." said Gnarl walking over to the stairs while Naruto changed into the armor, with some help from the minions seeing as how he didn't know how to get it on. As soon as he was ready Gnarl lead him up the stairs and back to the throne room where he led him down a separate set of stairs into a small area at the very bottom of the Tower. "This Sire is the Arena where we keep monsters for you to fight!" the aged minion said happily. "Now if you would step into the arena through there," he said indicating a large gated doorway. "We will have you fight a few beasties."

"And if I get killed?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow. "Then what?"

"Don't worry as an added protection measure the Tower teleports you back to your throne at anytime it senses you are in inescapable danger." said Gnarl. "So off with you I will start you off with a few trolls."

"Trolls?" asked Naruto heading into the ring to the cheers of the observing minions. "What's a…..HOLY SHIT THAT?!" he yelled in horror as before him stood two incredibly fat bipedal creatures with a small head sitting up on their shoulders donned with two beady eyes a squashed nose and a large mouth.

"Put your hands together for the Overlord!" squawked the Jester from his seats in the stands. "And clap even harder is by some grace of god he survives!"

Both of the creatures suddenly charged Naruto with surprising quickness for creatures of their size. Reaching out one of the trolls grabbed Naruto by the arm as he got over his shock and tried to dodge. Lifting him up in front of him it proceeded to punch Naruto in the stomach sending him flying across the room.

'Odd it hit me hard enough to fly across the room but I didn't even feel it.' thought Naruto dodging the other one as it charged at him. 'Well we wont' get anywhere dodging so lets fight back!' Putting his hands together in his favorite seal he called the name of his favorite jutsu. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly seven other Naruto's appeared and charged the nearest troll jumping on it's back and stabbing and slashing at it's neck until the beast fell, crushing three clones as it went. "Now for the last one!" yelled Naruto as his clones went dashing at the beast only to be dispersed as it body slammed them.

Charging the beast tackled Naruto into the wall causing him to grunt in discomfort. 'Well I felt that one.' he thought before stabbing his knuckle blades as deep as he could into the trolls head causing it to rear back in pain. 'And it seems he felt that one.' Taking the opportunity Naruto delivered a quick series of jabs to the beasts stomach causing it to eventually tear open spilling its guts all over him. 'Well there it is, my first kills.' he thought grimly before breaking out in a slight smile which was obscured by his helmet. 'I could get used to this.'

Later he swore he could hear a maniacal laugh in the back of his head at that moment.

-

Later he found himself sitting in his throne plotting his next move with Gnarl. "So what you're saying is that while I could easily take on a jounin in this equipment the minions would need to outnumber the enemy greatly to beat anything higher than genin unless it was in a surprise attack.."

"Indeed Sire." said Gnarl shrugging. "But they are quite plentiful so that is no real problem unless you wanted to take a great village." Sighing Gnarl continued. "It didn't used to be like this, in the old days the people were weaker and weren't practicing such large scale techniques."

"I suppose that I'll need to get some stronger warriors under my control then." said the blonde thoughtfully, showing that while he appeared stupid he really just never saw much point in thinking the small things out. "Any suggestions Gnarl?"

"As of yet no sire." said Gnarl shaking his head. "You see we've only been watching 'you' for the last few years as such we don't really know much about the rest of the world."

"Tch. To bad I was hoping for some big advice." grumbled Naruto unhappily.

"I can give you one bit of advice Sire." said Gnarl grinning in what Naruto supposed might be an apologetic manner. "To run a proper evil empire you will still need funds and to get funds you must have followers, plus you never know you might be able to hire some people when you have enough."

"And how do you suggest I gain those followers?" asked Naruto sarcastically. "Do you suppose that anyone will just say 'Hey look at that kid he's an evil Overlord but what the hell let's work for him and give him our money to fund his plan for world domination'?"

"No I expect they will say 'Oh my god I'm burning, I'm burning, please stop lord, please stop!' and then they will give you money." said Gnarl grinning.

"You're telling me to kill them?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow. "So that they'll go to a ninja village and hire a team of elite ninja to come and kill me?"

"Yes well it worked fine in the past." said Gnarl rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe you could get them to follow you of their own will?" he suggested.

"There's another thing I'm worried about." said Naruto resting his head on his fist and sighing. "When Konoha realizes I am gone they'll send hunter nin after me and I'm not totally sure about killing a large squad of elite ninja."

"Well if you're worrying about them getting to you here you don't have to." said Gnarl walking over to a balcony beyond the Tower Portal and gesturing Naruto to follow him. Walking over Naruto noted that not only were they extremely high up but it appeared the entire tower was surrounded by steep mountains. "This tower is surrounded by an impassible mountain range that only the minions know how to get around. Add to that the fact that this is an uncharted island and you have an almost impregnable fortress." said the minion master proudly.

"Then how was it raided so many times?" asked Naruto raising an unseen eyebrow.

"Eh." said Gnarl stopping mid-laugh. "Ok maybe not so much impregnable as hard to get into."

"Keh whatever." said Naruto walking back to the tower portal. "I'm going back for now." he said offhandedly. "I'll be back when I get the chance to train in the dungeon more so make sure it's well stocked."

"Why are you leaving lord?" asked Gnarl hobbling after him. "Surely it would be comfortable for you to sleep here."

"You don't even have the private quarters fixed yet." said Naruto offhandedly. "And I'd like to see if I can work something out using information in Konoha's library."

"As you wish lord. And with your permission I would like to send a small force of greens with you." said Gnarl nodding.

"I don't think it'd be taken well if I just ran around with a bunch of little green creatures." said Naruto shaking his head.

"That's the beauty of the green minions sire." said Gnarl walking over to one of the small creatures. "They can disappear totally!" as he said this the one he had walked over to disappeared without a trace. "Perfect tools for a ninja yes?"

"That's awesome!" yelled Naruto pumping his fist in the air. "Give me one hundred of them!"

"Er, I'm not sure you're ready for that many master." said Gnarl a sweat drop forming on the back of his head. "I think it would be better to start you off with ten until you get used to commanding and fighting with them."

"Aww come on Gnarl I'm the Overlord! I should be walking the streets with a huge army at my back striking fear into the hearts of all who pass me by!" whined Naruto waving his arms around angrily.

"The armor should be imposing enough for now." said Gnarl pointing to one of Naruto's gloved hands. "And for good terms I also suggest you find some generals to help manage your army."

"Generals?" asked Naruto calming down. "What do you mean?"

"Well if you want to be fighting an actually war you'll need people to help you manage command." said Gnarl. "You can't command thousands of minions as easily as you might control say fifty."

"So what you're saying is to find people to help me multitask my army." said Naruto sighing. "Never thought being the master of evil would be so damn hard."

"It gets better lord." said Gnarl grinning. "I'm sure you'll find you enjoy it eventually."

"I hope you're right." muttered Naruto jumping into the portal.

A/N: This one is fun to write. Also it's going to be a little while before Naruto permanently leaves Konoha most likely after the genin exams. Next time Naruto is going to play around with his new found minions a little and before anyone send reviews or pms telling me to stop creating so many new stories and get back to my main one. It takes awhile to get good inspiration for it and I'm sure you don't want me to rush it and make the story suck. Now a vote. Should Naruto control more beasties besides the minions or not? Review please.


	2. Take a trip, an evil trip

A/n: I love this fic because it's so easy to write. Sly readers will notice that Naruto is uncharacteristically violent in several instances. This is due to a certain influence on his mind (guess who!). Also some confusion may arise as to what this fic is in terms of pairings, Naruto has a lot of women near him in this. To clarify the pairing isn't harem so much as Naruto has a harem, he has a definitive girlfriend and wife latter. Enjoy my longest chapter ever!

The shocking truth.

Konoha

"No one's here yet." said Naruto as he reached the bridge his team always met on. "Good maybe I can get some practice in controlling my minions." Grinning he wondered if the minions would remember the signals he set up with them.

-

"So now we're going to set up some signals that I will use when I am out with you guys." said Naruto having removed the mask in an attempt to look less conspicuous, not realizing that nothing could be more conspicuous than the bright orange jacket he had been wearing before.

"Master!" said one of the minions bouncing up and down excitedly. "Can we get a jacket like that one you where wearing?"

"Naughty Naughty!" screamed one beside him. "Gnarl already told Goby no!"

"But it was nice…" said Goby sadly.

"Guys on topic please." said Naruto frowning at the squabbling minions. The minions all immediately jumped into sloppy salutes, and each other. "Good now then when I nod my head and no one's asked me a question then that means I'm going to start giving commands." Seeing all of the minions nod enthusiastically he proceeded. "Now when I clench my hand like this," he said clenching his hand into a fist. "That means to come in tight around me. And when I hold both hands straight like this," he paused to show the minions what he meant. "that means to spread out." Seeing all of them still nodding he smiled. 'This isn't to bad they catch on quick.' Seeing one raise it's hand he nodded for it to speak.

"What was the first one?" asked the minion happily.

-

'Alright first let's give them a starting signal.' he thought nodding slightly. 'Now to make sure they're paying attention.' He clenched his hand tightly and he was immediately gratified by the feeling of all the minions crowding around him. Feeling something tug on his armor he made a slight motion with his head indicating them to climb up to his ear and speak.

"Master Gibion says there's someone following you." one of the minions squeaked quietly. "Wanna kill it?"

"What do they look like?" asked Naruto quietly.

"He looks like me." said the minion. "But he's shorter."

"Someone in Konoha looks like a minion?" the armored boy questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Gibion looks like a minion cause he is a minion." said the minion proud of having figured it all out.

"I wasn't asking about what Gibion looks like!" hissed Naruto angrily while wondering how he must look talking to himself. "I meant the one who's following us."

The minion jumped off his shoulder and after a few moments he felt another climbing up. "Well?" he hissed impatiently.

"I'm Gibion." the minion squeaked enthusiastically. "Pleased to sit on your shoulder. Grubs said you wanted to see me?"

"What's he look like?" asked Naruto trying his best to act natural.

"He looks like me but he's taller." said Gibion sadly. "I'm a small minion."

"The one following me." Naruto said rolling his eyes. 'Seems they're a bit dull witted.' he thought smirking. 'Well at least none of my minions will make me feel stupid.'

"Oh er, it looks like you but, uh, it sticks out here." the minion said patting Naruto's chest plate. "And, er it has a different color of hair, it's hair is dark blue. Oh and it's eyes are funny!" said the minion making noises as it strained it's brain to describe the stalker properly.

'Well I think he means it's a girl.' thought Naruto wondering if all his minions where stupider than him. "Hey take some guys and see if you can get the person to come out." he whispered. "But don't show yourselves."

"We kill it?" asked the minion on his shoulder.

"No just eh frighten her somehow." said Naruto making the spread out motion with his hands. 'I wonder what he meant by it has weird eyes, don't I know someone like that?' he thought racking his brain for answers as the minion jumped off his shoulder.

After a few moments he began to get worried and snapped his fingers twice calling two minions back to him. "What's taking so long?' he hissed as they both climbed back on his shoulders. "Did you get discovered?"

"No." squeaked the one on his right shoulder. "It's just watching you."

"I think it wants to eat the Master." said the other one nervously.

"Eat me?" said Naruto questioningly. "What do you mean eat me there aren't any Cannibals in Konoha.

-

Off in the woods surrounding his families house Chouji sneezed.

"What's wrong Chouji-sama?" asked the girl he was with.

"Ah uh nothing but can we keep going I'm feeling a bit hungry." said the overweight ninja licking his lips as the girl walked off.

-

"It has that look in it's eyes Gnarl gets when he sees me eating slugs." said the one on his left before it gasped and gripped Naruto's face. "She's going to steal the Masters slugs!" it squeaked frightened.

BAM

"Eeep!" squealed a feminine voice from behind the tree Kakashi always appeared in. Naruto noted it was missing a branch now. 'They're more clever than I gave them credit for I guess.' he thought shaking his head. 'But they still don't seem to understand the meaning of inconspicuous.

"Got her!" squawked a minion loudly as suddenly the unconscious body of Hinata was dragged into sight by a force of unseen minions. "Kill her Master?" it questioned.

"Hinata-chan!" yelped Naruto running over to the unconscious girl. "Crap you've killed her!" he whined swatting at air in hopes of hitting a minions head. "Now I'm gonna be hunted down and killed by the Hyugas!"

"What are you screaming about dobe?" asked the voice of his familiar stoic teammate. "And what are you wear!" he began before falling over causing Naruto to snicker. "Someone tripped me!" the Uchiha yelled jumping up and entering his combat stance. "Who did it?"

"There's no one here teme." said Naruto grinning slightly as he figured out that the minions did everything for him, including revenge.

'If you wish we can send some minions to his house and wreck up the place.' came the voice of Gnarl causing the Naruto to jump slightly. 'It would be a simple matter.'

'Eh no thanks.' thought Naruto remembering what Gnarl had told him about the telepathic communications.

"Tch whatever must have been a fluke." said Sasuke overconfident as ever. "As I was saying before what the hell are you doing sitting beside an unconscious Hyuga?"

"She uh tripped!" said Naruto grinning lopsidedly.

"Bullshit." said the Uchiha. "There's no way in hell anyone will buy that one."

"….. Hey Sasuke you don't really care do you?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"No but I'll do you a favor since you can't seem to do it yourself." said Sasuke grabbing Hinata away from Naruto. "Take notes dobe, when you have something you need to get rid of." He then tossed Hinata into the river below. "You can put it in the river."

"She was still alive teme." said Naruto dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about it." said the Uchiha shrugging. "Now then as I was going to say before what the hell are you wearing." he asked eyeing Naruto's, admittedly imposing armor.

"Oh this?" asked Naruto shaking his head slightly in indication that the minions didn't need to obey his hand signs anymore. "I found this in the uh garbage." he said smiling lamely. "And you know I wanted to change my look so I thought."

"You thought you'd wear something out of the garbage?" asked the Uchiha obviously oblivious that others were not as rich as he. "Figures you'd be that stupid idiot. OUCH!" Suddenly the Uchiha was jumping up and down holding his foot looking around for the source of his wound, never once did he consider it might have been Naruto after all how could the dead last hurt the great avenger?

Naruto was about to retort when his former crush appeared on the scene. "Sasuke-kun!" she called running up to the raven haired boy ending his conversation with Naruto. "Would you like."

"No." said the Uchiha.

"Hey Uchiha." said Naruto adopting a thoughtful look. "You should go out with her sometime after all the order of events in your life should be revive your clan THEN kill Itachi."

"I don't see your point." said Sasuke causing Naruto to fall over.

"Don't tell me you never got the birds and the bees?" asked the blonde ignoring the fact that Sakura had passed out.

"Now we're on birds and bees? You really are an idiot." said the Uchiha shrugging it off.

'God and I thought I was under taught.' thought the blonde hoping no one noticed the minions snickering.

-

"You're late." complained Naruto when Kakashi finally appeared. "Punish him." he whispered to the minion on his shoulder so softly not even Kakashi noticed.

"Kill?" asked the minion.

"Hurt."

"Ok!" it squeaked softly before jumping off the boys shoulder.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what are we doing today?" asked Naruto donning his normal so called stupid face.

"What are you wearing?" asked Kakashi ignoring Naruto's question before suddenly he fell out of the tree he was in and landed head first on the ground. 'Something pushed me just then.' he thought scanning the area.

"Wow Kakashi you're clumsy today." said Naruto laughing, though inside he was crying from laughing so much.

"He got it out of the trash." said the Uchiha smugly causing Sakura to blanch.

"That's gross Naruto." whined the pink haired girl. "Take it off."

"It wants to see the Masters body." he heard a minion squeak in amusement.

"Never knew you were so aggressive." said Kakashi eye smiling. "But anyway team I don't feel like training today so we're going on a mission, now then off to the assignment office with you." With that he disappeared leaving the team to walk to the Hokage's tower.

-

"So then today's missions are babysitting, weeding a field, and catching a cat." said the Hokage scanning the forms in front of him.

"NO, NO, NO!" yelled Naruto angrily. "I refuse to do these mundane missions any longer! Give us something exciting!"

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka standing up and waking Naruto on the head, luckily Naruto had had the minions wait outside lest the Hokage notice them. "Every team starts off doing D-rank missions its to build teamwork!"

"Calm down Iruka." said the Hokage smiling. "I actually have something they can do call in Tazuna."

"This is the group that's supposed to protect me?" asked a slightly slurred voice from the door way. Turning the group saw an elderly man drinking sake there. "They look weak, well maybe not the kid in the armor, he at least looks ready for battle." he said causing Naruto to grin.

"This is Tazuna the bridge builder you will be escorting him back to his home in the land of the waves and guarding him while he builds his bridge." said the Hokage.

"These genin are more than capable of your C-rank mission." said Kakashi before curving his eye indicating a smile. "And if all goes wrong I will be there to save you."

"Whatever just be by the north gate tomorrow at dawn so we can get on the road." said the man grumpily before walking off.

"He's rude." said Naruto.

'You're one to talk.' thought Kakashi sweat dropping. "Now then team you heard the man get your stuff together and meet at the north gate tomorrow at dawn."

"Yeah what ever." said Naruto walking out.

-

The Dark Tower

"What do you think Gnarl should I try and take over this place?" asked Naruto examining the map he had had some minions steal earlier. "It may be poor but that means it can't get any hired ninja, add to that the fact that it's not very well protected and you have a good target right?"

"I suppose but I thought you said you didn't want to forcefully take a village." said the Minion Master watching his master closely.

"I never said that." said Naruto grinning. "I said I'd prefer not to until I have a sizable force at my disposal. Looking at this place though I'd say we could easily hold it as we are."

"Whatever you say lord, but may I suggest that you do the mission first?" asked Gnarl.

"I was planning to." said Naruto placing his helmet on completely obscuring his face with the exception of his eyes. "After all it would be great to get them to submit without a fight."

"Oh sire one my thing before you go." said Gnarl hastily. "We have found another section of the tower and are clearing it out now."

"What room is it?" asked Naruto intrigued.

"I don't know Sire it must be from before I was minion master." said Gnarl apologetically. "But don't worry we'll be done by the time your back."

"Good I'll call if I need more minions." said Naruto jumping back through the portal.

-

Konoha

"Looks like I'm early again." sighed Naruto chewing on an apple he had had the minions steal. "I wonder what's been getting me up so early." Looking over he saw another apple lift up into the air and pelt the shopkeeper in the back of the head. "Oh yeah I smell those guys."

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he nodded for the minion to speak. "Goby just saw the one from yesterday." said the minion whom Naruto recognized as Gibion due to his slightly lighter voice. "We kill it now?"

"No." sighed Naruto. "I'll take care of this, where is she?"

"By a box of beer two streets down." said Gibion causing Naruto to wonder why they had found her when she was so far off. "It turns red a lot and is getting ready to eat you!" it squeaked suddenly frightened. "Don't go Master don't go to be eaten!"

"Quite!" Naruto hissed standing up. "You're going to attract the gate guards attention."

'I wonder what Hinata wants.' thought Naruto walking towards the aforementioned box of beer. Looking in that direction he noticed she was watching him like a hawk so he decided that he probably couldn't get close to her without her running away or making a scene. Of course he didn't care and so suddenly he pounced over the box and tackled Hinata to the ground. "Gotcha!" he said grinning wildly. "Have you been following me Hinata-chan?" he asked the blushing girl.

"N-n-no I wasn't following Naruto-kun!" she stuttered. "I-I was uh looking at the date on these beer bottles! It's a hobby." she cried causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

'That's the worst excuse I've ever heard.' said Gnarl in his head.

'Should have seen me when I was younger.' said Naruto.

Getting girl he grinned when he noticed how red she was. "Hey Hinata-chan you look hot!" he said causing the girl to almost pass out.

"Y-Y-You mean that Naruto-kun?" she asked turning even redder if that was possible. 'Naruto-kun said I was hot!'

"Yeah." said Naruto obliviously. "But that's probably because you wear that crazy heavy jacket all day." he continued causing Hinata to burst our crying inside. "Well I don't want to interrupt you bottle reading so see ya Hinata-chan."

'Master I hope you realize she was lying about reading beer bottles.' said Gnarl.

'I may not be Shikamaru but I'm not that stupid.' said Naruto. 'But I just can't figure out why the hell she's following me.'

'Perhaps it is time to make use of the interrogation chambers sire.' said Gnarl cackling. 'I could send some minions to pick her up if you want.'

'Interrogation!' yelped Naruto mentally. 'Like torture? Hinata-chan's nice to me I don't want to do that!'

'But what if it is a ploy sire?' asked Gnarl sincerely concerned. 'What if she seeks to get close to you and harm you?'

'Well I don't think she's that type of person.' said Naruto.

'If she is a good assassin you would never guess.' said Gnarl sagely. 'You have to be able to do this sort of stuff if you're going to be Overlord as there is no guarantee that your friends will be friends.'

'Gnarl I give you my permission but I will do the interrogating.' thought Naruto giving in. 'I don't want her getting to hurt if she isn't an assassin so make sure the minions are careful with her.'

'As you wish lord, I will have her by tonight. Er, lord?' said Gnarl suddenly becoming slightly nervous.

'What?'

'I was thinking, say she isn't an assassin there is still something to gain from her capture.' said the minion master obviously quite nervous.

'What are you getting at here Gnarl?' asked Naruto.

'Ransom.' said Gnarl simply.

'Eh?' thought Naruto. 'Don't tell me you want me to hold her for ransom.'

'Well you said you would do evil!' said Gnarl unhappily. 'And the clan she is from is rich so we can make some money!'

'That seems kinda low.' said Naruto. 'But hey I'm kidnapping her anyway so why not?'

'I knew you would agree sire you are the Overlord after all, I do however think it would be wise to wear your helmet during any public appearances.' said Gnarl. 'To avoid any undue conflict.'

'It's a plan then!' thought Naruto cheering up at the thought that he was taking his first baby steps down the path of evil. 'I'm going to perform my first ransom!'

-

An hour and several apples later his teammates had finally shown up and he had taken his first steps out of the village.

"It doesn't feel any different." said Naruto causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow. Seeing this he quickly explained. "I always thought I'd feel something when I first stepped out of Konoha and yet there's no difference."

"Of course not Naruto you idiot!" yelled Sakura refusing to admit she herself was already homesick. "It's the same planet!"

"Now now kids lets get going." said Kakashi walking off with his face buried in his book.

"Hmph, how rude." huffed Naruto hanging back behind the group so he could make commands to his minions as needed.

After roughly half a day of walking he finally got a message from Gnarl. 'Master we have kidnapped the girl with no casualties…'

'But?' asked Naruto getting a feeling of foreboding.

'Well there was someone else.' said the minion master tentatively.

'You didn't kill them did you?!' Naruto yelled.

'No we had to take them to though and from what we can tell they appear to be sisters.'

'Damn that complicates things but maybe this works to our advantage.' thought Naruto going into what the minions had nicknamed Overlord mode. 'If there's twice the people that means two ransoms!' he said grinning from ear to ear. 'It's my lucky day!'

'Now you're getting the hang of it Sire!' congratulated Gnarl. 'I have them ready for interrogation, so as soon as you make camp you can come and I'll teach you how to interrogate someone.'

'Sounds like an afternoon.' thought Naruto sarcastically. Feeling a tug on his armor he motioned the minion up. "What?" he whispered.

"Why is there a puddle when everything else is dry?" asked the minion. "And why does it smell like human?"

"Eh?" asked Naruto spotting the puddle out of the corner of his eye. 'He's right that's can't be there, could it be?' Nodding and clenching his fist he felt the minions close in around him quickly. "Rip my bag a bit." he whispered to the one on his shoulder.

"Ok." it said deadly serious.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as his stuff fell all over the ground. "My stuff!"

"Naruto you idiot you're slowing us down!" yelled Sakura.

"Tch, figures a dead last like you would ruin everything." said Sasuke before he fell over. "What keeps tripping me?!" he yelled.

"You guys go on!" said Naruto grinning. "I'll catch up later."

"I don't think that's a good idea Naruto." said Kakashi of what was in the puddle. "What if bandits attack you?"

"I'll be fine sensei!" said Naruto waving his hand. "I can handle some bandits!"

'Well they were probably hired to take out Tazuna so as long as he isn't in the way they won't bother him.' thought Kakashi nodding his consent. "Just hurry up Naruto don't want to be left behind do you?"

"Don't worry sensei!" Naruto yelled after hi as his team walked away. As soon as they were out of sight he rounded on the puddle. "Get out here and fight the great Naruto Uzumaki like a man!" he yelled at the puddle in his usual cocky attitude.

"We were going to let you live." said a man in a re-breather coming out of the puddle.

"But now you have to die." said another who was connected to the other by a chain coming from their gauntlets.

"Really?" asked Naruto grinning as he reached into his pack and pulled out his helmet. "I was going to same to you." Placing the imposing item on his head he grinned and snapped his fingers five times causing five of his minions to appear. Grinning when he saw the surprised looks in their eyes he continued. "Now then my ninja friends I'm going to give you a choice, you can A. Fight me now and die or B. Run away and live."

"So you have some friends and a nice suit of armor." said Gozu angrily.

"But you're still going to die!" yelled Meizu. Both men lunged full speed at Naruto causing him to be taken aback a bit and hesitate.

"One down." both missing nin said in union. However before the attack reached Naruto one of the minions jumped up and took the attack instead, getting shredded to pieces.

'Get your head in there sire.' said Gnarl as the other four minions dog piled Meizu. 'Even opponents this weak can be a threat if you aren't ready.'

'Alright.' thought Naruto dashing forward and slashing at Gozu with his knuckle claws. Gozu attempted to dodge but found himself unable to when his brother remained immobile due to having so many minions on top of him.

"I will kill you, you punk!" the missing nin yelled in rage as the blow gained him three shallow cuts down his chest. Unlatching the chain from his gauntlet he swiped at Naruto several times forcing the Overlord back a few steps. "Die!" he yelled stabbing the boy in his chest only to have his gauntlet shatter on impact.

"Looks like this armor of mine broke that toy of yours." said Naruto reaching out, grabbing the man by the throat and pulling him down to eye level. "So now then you just killed one of my minions one of my friends." said Naruto trying to be as imposing as possible. "Now I have to replace him. How are you going to repay me for my trouble?"

"D-don't kill us we'll do anything!" screamed Gozu stumbling backwards and falling over. "Whatever you want I swear."

'These people won't be the only enemies you face.' said Gnarl mentally. 'They are to weak to be hired alone.'

"You two are weak." said Naruto grinning. "Who do you work for?"

"We were hired by the crime lord Gato!" squealed Meizu as the minions tied the brothers together. "But he's not who we really work for we work for Zabuza-sama!"

"Zabuza?" said Naruto sitting down thoughtfully. "I've never heard of him."

"You've never heard of Zabuza?!" asked Gozu surprised. "He is a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist the strongest people in all of Kirigakure."

"So why's he working for a crime boss?" asked Naruto.

"He tried to take over Kiri but failed so he had to go on the run." said Gozu fidgeting in the ropes. "He wants to try again but he needs funds, and the only work he could find was with Gato."

"Interesting." said Naruto thoughtfully. 'Gnarl you said I would need generals right? How about this guy he seems strong enough.'

'My thoughts exactly sire.' said Gnarl 'You're finally thinking ahead!'

'What's that supposed to mean?' huffed Naruto. "I have a proposition for your boss but I need to remain without suspicion from my teammates." he said pulling off his helmet. "Tell him to meet me as soon as my team reaches our destination." Cutting the ropes he snapped and the minions disappeared. "Don't mess this up, it's your only chance at life." he said simply walking away from the two missing nin.

-

"What the hell took you so long Naruto?!" screamed Sakura angrily. "Kakashi said missing nin had gotten you!"

"You were worried about me Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto hopefully. "I knew you cared."

"No way idiot I just didn't want to have to return from an easy mission with your corpse." she said quickly.

"She was." said Kakashi eyeing Naruto suspiciously. Walking over he patted Naruto on the shoulder lightly. "You have blood on you Naruto-kun." he whispered before walking off.

'Looks like Kakashi-sensei figured out something happened.' lamented Naruto walking after the group. "Hey sensei are we gonna camp tonight?" he asked looking at the setting sun in the distance. "Cause now's the time to do it."

"Oh yeah that's right I had forgotten how easily genin tire out." said Kakashi looking up from Icha Icha Paradise and eye smiling. "Who wants to set up camp now?" he asked seeing Tazuna, Sakura, and Naruto raise their hands and Sasuke's head shake down slightly. "Alright then everyone camping time!"

-

Later after they had set up camp Naruto volunteered to go and scout the area. 'I need to get this interrogation done.' he thought 'And how would I explain vanishing to the tower to them? 'Oh yes guys I'm the lord of evil and I need to go interrogate some captives and then ransom them back. Can I get you anything while I'm out?' Sensei would kill me where I stood… or die in a fit of laughter.' Walking out of the camp he felt one of the minions tug on his armor indicating that it had something to say. "What?" he hissed becoming instantly aware.

"The Overlords teacher is following him." it said sitting on his shoulder. "Can we kill him?" it asked hopefully.

"Probably couldn't win that one yet." muttered Naruto. "Where is he?"

"I can't keep up with him." it said apologetically. "He ziggy zaggy a lot."

"Damn well it looks like I'm putting on a show." said Naruto. "Keep an eye on him and when leaves report back."

"For da Overlord!" it squeaked jumping off his shoulder.

'Have you figured me out sensei?' Naruto thought nervously. If things kept deteriorating like this he would be forced to move his plans sooner than expected. 'God Gnarl why does being Overlord have to be so hard?' he whined mentally. 'Nothing is going like I wanted it to.'

'I think you will have to kill your teammates before the mission is over sire.' said Gnarl passively. 'You may wish to wait until you get to the land of waves first before doing it.'

'I don't want to kill them!' Naruto said angrily. 'They may use me but they're some of the closest things to family I have.'

'There may be no choice.' said Gnarl firmly. 'You took this responsibility knowing full well what would happen eventually.'

'Can't I capture them like Hinata-chan?' asked Naruto hopefully.

'You can not keep doing things halfway!' yelled Gnarl causing Naruto to flinch. 'I'm rarely one to speak out to my superiors but there are things you will have to do eventually, killing is one of them. Friends or not if you keep making exceptions you won't be able to kill anyone and then you will be killed!'

'But.'

'There can be no buts master!' yelled Naruto. 'If you aren't not willing to do what it takes you will never accomplish your dream!'

'DO IT, CRUSH THEM!' Screeched a voice from the depths of his mind.

'I-I'll do it.' said Naruto his eyes turning red. 'Send me more minions we do this now.'

'If that is your will sire I will send twenty minions to you immediately.' said Gnarl surprised at Naruto's relatively swift change of heart, and equally swift change of aura.

Placing his pack on the ground Naruto slowly withdrew his helmet and placed it on his head causing all but his cold red eyes to be hidden. "Come out Kakashi!" he yelled grinning as he felt the rush of energy that indicated the opening of the tower portal.

"Yo Naruto-kun." said Kakashi jumping out of a tree. "I'm surprised you figured out I was here." he said the smile he was wearing disappearing. "I'm also surprised you beat two chunnin on your own."

"I'm surprised you figured it out so easily sensei." said Naruto. "And I feel sorry for you because of it. You see Kakashi now that I have been discovered I have to move my plans into action."

"Plans?" asked Kakashi abandoning the last of the warmth in the atmosphere as he revealed his Sharingan. "That doesn't sound like you Naruto, are you sure the Kyubi hasn't broken the seal?"

"Absolutely sure." said Naruto surprised that Kakashi had a Sharingan. "I have a dilemma you see." he continued flexing his muscles and entering a combat stance. "See I'm sick of people blaming people for things they can't control, even going so far as to kill other innocents in fits of rage. To solve this dangerous problem I decided to become Overlord and force everyone to get along."

"Here I thought you were going to change that by becoming Hokage." said Kakashi sliding into his own stance. "Changed your mind?"

"Hokage?" sneered Naruto. "Don't think I don't know who in my generation that right is exclusive to." Laughing he snapped his fingers several times causing his minions to all appear. "Or should I say who it did belong to."

"Don't tell me you think you can kill me and your team." said Kakashi eyes wide in horror. "That's madness, you'll become a missing nin if you some how win."

"What part of I was planning this and I plan to take over the world don't you understand?" sighed Naruto sarcastically. Turning to one of his minions he made a hand motion towards where the team had camped. "Kill the kids but leave the old man alive." he said snapping his fingers again in a signal for all the minions to disappear again. "Sorry Kakashi but I have a meeting with an certain Konoha heiress soon so I have to kill you now."

"You can try you fool." said Kakashi enraged. "Don't you remember what I told you Naruto?" Kakashi asked tauntingly. "Those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash and nothing that's worse than trash will beat me." he yelled.

"Oh but you've already lost." said Naruto grinning as a two blades appeared in Kakashi's chest. "Unless you gain the ability to see my minions you can't win here."

'Damn I'm fighting a genin there's no way he should have hit me this early.' screamed Kakashi mentally as the blades pulled out of him. "I'm sorry Naruto but I have to end this now!" he yelled spinning around and throwing shuriken in all directions subsequently killing many of the assembled minions. Faster than the eye could see he was forming hand seals for his signature justu. "Chidori!" he yelled charging his hand with electricity. "Die Naruto!" he screamed as he charged the boy.

'No time to dodge!' Naruto thought with a grimace. 'Here's hoping that this armor can do it's job!' Drawing back one of his bladed fists he awaited the attack of his charging sensei.

"Missed me!" squealed a minion appearing between Kakashi's legs and tripping him.

"Thanks." Naruto said grinning as his sensei's attack struck the ground causing his arm to stick there. "To bad sensei." he said pulling back his fist. "You lose!" he yelled stabbing his former sensei straight in the face.

'Take his head my lord.' said Gnarl causing Naruto to blanch. 'There is most likely a bounty on his head and we could always use more funds.'

"You do it." he said turning to the minion that was left I have to go take care of the others. "Now to see how the rest of the team is doing!" said Naruto wondering in the back of his mind if it was dumb luck that won him that battle.

-

"Katon: Gōkaikyū no jutsu!" yelled Sasuke shooting more flames around the campsite in an attempt to kill more of the strange creatures that had attacked the camp. "Damn it where's Kakashi when you need him?" he muttered falling to his knees as he finally reached his limit.

"Dead." said Naruto walking out of the flames towards him. "I just got done killing him." Grinning he held up the severed head of the late copy ninja.

"N-No way!" said Sasuke taking a step back. "There's no way the dead last could kill a jounin much less unharmed!"

"You're probably right." said Naruto airily scanning the area for Sakura. "He tripped over my friend you see." snapping his fingers he relished the look on the Uchiha's face as the six remaining minions appeared and disappeared. "And now I'm sorry to say you have to die to, but first I have to ask where's Sakura-chan I need to kill her to you know."

"Like I'd tell you." yelled Sasuke attempting to attack but finding himself unable to move due to exhaustion . "Damn."

"To bad you don't have people to take hit's for you like I do eh teme?" asked Naruto tauntingly. "Might not be so tired at that point." He paused when he heard a girls pained scream nearby. "Looks like they got Sakura-chan." he said regret seeping into his voice. "That leaves you Sasuke."

"D-Don't kill me please!" begged the Uchiha, his pride shattering in the face of his new predicament. "I'm an Uchiha you can't kill me!" he said obviously deluded into thinking he was more valuable than he was.

"Interesting proposal but… no." said Naruto taking a deep breath and raising his boot. 'There is no going back now, I'm sorry Iruka, old man but this is the path I take.' he thought bringing the boot down as images of the people in Konoha he cared about flashed through his mind.

-

Dark Tower

"I am truly sorry you had to be involved in that Gnarl said to a tied up Tazuna watching Naruto throwing up out of the corner of his eye. "But my masters ambitions where in danger and he had to act. As you can see though he didn't have the stomach for it."

"You've killed my country you bastards!" raged Tazuna straining the bonds with a berserk strength. "I hope you all rot in hell!"

"We're going to." said Naruto softly as he walked over. "But don't worry I don't plan on abandoning your country to Gato."

"Like I would trust you a man who just killed all of his friends." snarled Tazuna.

"They weren't my friends." said Naruto sadly. "You have no idea what it's like to be me."

"Friends or not they were teammates!" yelled the elderly man.

"….Ah well!" said Naruto dealing with sadness the way he always did, in a loud showy fashion. "Rest well old man, I am going to free your country and I am going to kill Gato! Believe it!"

"Something tells me you plan to gain from this plan." said Tazuna forcing himself to calm down.

"The mortal is observant." said Gnarl mocking surprise. "Was the fact that he's evil the first clue or was it the Dark Tower?!"

"Calm down Gnarl." sighed Naruto patting his advisor on the head. Turning to Tazuna he grinned apologetically. "You're right old man I do plan to take over your country, but rest assured I won't keep your people in poverty." Seeing the look of disbelief on the elderly bridge builders face Naruto sighed and continued. "I need funds and living working people provide funds in the form of taxes, fair taxes."

"I wont help you." said Tazuna stubbornly. "I know your type, you're a tyrant!"

"Think it over." said Naruto exiting the room. "Just ask yourself, 'Do I want to stay in Gato's shadow for ever or do I want to take a gamble and see if I can get out?'"

'Damn that kid.' thought Tazuna as the door to his room, a rather luxurious one, locked. 'He knows I can't turn him down.'

-

"Alright on to the next order of business." said Naruto gulping nervously. "Interrogation."

"Ah this way sire." said Gnarl leading Naruto up some stair to the right of his throne. "This way leads to the private quarters but unfortunately the only room we have cleared is the torture and interrogation room." said Gnarl.

"Oh err uh right." said Naruto beginning to sweat.

"You need to harden your nerves sire!" reprimanded Gnarl. "You have to make them think you enjoy hurting them whether you do or not!"

"Well this is my first interrogation you see so I'm nervous about doing it wrong." whined Naruto though in truth he just didn't want to do it.

"Do you know how to stab a person?" asked Gnarl. "Then you've mastered the basics." he said when Naruto nodded. "Just cause as much pain as possible without killing them and they'll talk eventually."

"If you say so." said Naruto steeling his nerves and walking around the corner.

-

Hinata was scared that much she would admit. In fact at this point she was absolutely terrified. Not only had several hideous creatures kidnapped her sister and her but they had taken them to a strange place and locked them up for a day before taking them to this room where they had been chained to a wall. The room was what scared her the most. It scared her because all ninja were trained to recognize it, especially Kunoichi.

It was a torture facility.

Trying her best to look strong she looked over at her sister who was also putting on a show of strength. Both girls might have done better if one wasn't crying and the other wasn't shaking so much. "Don't worry Hanabi-nee-san we will get out of this." she said reassuringly to her sister.

"Who's worrying?" said Hanabi shakily. "Not me after all this is the part where the prince rescues us right?"

"No princes today by the looks of it." said a short man in black armor walking into the room. "Guess them story books ain't 100 accurate eh?" snarled the man laughing at his own cruel joke.

"Bastard who are you?!" screamed Hinata as Hanabi looked about ready to break mentally.

"……Uh." the man said suddenly very obviously unsure of himself. Suddenly the man dashed out of the room and Hinata faintly heard whispers from outside the door. Suddenly the man burst back into the room, though this time with far less confidence. "I am the Overlord!" he proclaimed. "And I uh am here to get answers!"

'Damn this isn't going to well.' thought Naruto as he felt the aura of fear in the room all but disappear. Secretly he was uncomfortable inside the helm because he was sweating so much out of nervousness. He couldn't take it off though, oh no that would give away his identity.

"Do you even know who you're dealing with you idiot?" asked Hanabi gaining confidence due to their captors obvious reluctance to torture them.

"Yeah." said Naruto simply before walking up to a weapons rack and putting up a big show of deciding what to use. 'Shit I don't know how to use any of this stuff.' he thought. Spotting a normal whip the pulled it off the wall. "This will do nicely for starters." he said more confidently turning back to his captives. "Now then I'm a cool guy I just need some answers." he said walking up to Hinata. Giving the whip a few test cracks he turned his head so he was looking the girl in the eyes. "I have a subordinate in Konoha that you've been following. Why have you been doing that?"

"W-Who are you talking about?!" asked Hinata noting that there was a three pronged blade at the end of the whip.

'That's a wrong answer by the way.' said Gnarl telepathically walking Naruto through it.

"Bad answer!" said Naruto hesitating for a moment before lashing the whip at Hinata, and hitting Hanabi across the stomach ripping open her shirt and flesh and eliciting a scream from her. "Shit!" he yelped in surprise. "Sorry it's the first time I've used this."

"Bastard!" Hinata screamed breaking the chains in an inhuman display of strength.

"Oh damn!" yelled Naruto attempting to escape only to be tackled by the rampaging sister. "I swear I meant to hit you!" he pleaded as she ripped of his helmet and unloaded a can of ass whopping on his face. "Minions help please!" he yelled between blows.

"Coooming!" sang one as ten burst into the room and restrained the girl with great difficulty. "Master need help with torture?" asked one staring at the whip in Naruto's hand. "Or is he just fore into S and M?"

"Get out." said Naruto his helmet having been replaced on his head. Turning he felt a massive amount of killing intent on him and decided to talk to Hanabi for answers. Walking over to the sobbing girl he changed his mind and walked over to Hinata as soon as he felt more killer intent focused on him. "Uh as I was saying."

"I'm going to kill you." muttered Hinata causing Naruto to pale behind his helmet. "Why don't you take of your helmet and let me see your face?"

"All I can say is I am new at this and have never used a whip before." admitted Naruto.

"I know who you are." sobbed Hanabi causing Naruto to go stock still and Hinata to grin evilly.

"Give you a lollipop if you don't say it." said Naruto hopefully. "And I'll get you a band-aid!"

"Spineless." said Hinata turning to her sister. "Who is it nee-san."

"He's that person you're always following." said Hanabi devilishly as Naruto looked desperately for a gag. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

The room was silent for a good few seconds before Hinata turned to look at Naruto with tears in her eyes. "Na-Naruto-kun is the one who's torturing us?"

'Trying to.' said Gnarl. 'There goes ransom by the way now we have to kill them.'

"Shut up Gnarl this is a private moment." said Naruto causing both girls to give him an odd look. "Yeah it's me." he said removing his helmet. "I kidnapped you because you were following me suspiciously and as the new Overlord that rings assassin."

"Then why Hanabi?" asked Hinata trying her hardest not to cry. "Why bring her and hit her with a whip?"

"I told you that was an accident." said Naruto rubbing the back of his head. "Both instances you were, she was taken because controlling my minions is like controlling insane chipmunks on crack, and I hit her because I can't use a whip."

"Sucks to be you." said Hanabi still retaining her smug attitude. "You should get more orderly servants."

"Plan to." said Naruto glaring at her. "I'm planning on getting more tomorrow."

"Naruto-kun the reason I was following you." said Hinata softly. "Was because I-I-I."

"She's in love with you!" screamed Hanabi causing Hinata to go into a blushing and stuttering fit. "She get's the urge to jump you every time she sees you like me!…."

"Come again?" said Naruto stunned as silence reigned in the room.

"She's in love with you." said Hanabi hopefully.

"After that." said Hinata blushing to a new extreme. "Right after the part about me wanting to jump him."

"That was it." said Hanabi blushing. "Nothing else was said."

"Liar!" squealed a minion appearing beside he causing all the people in the room to jump. "You said you wanted to jump the Master too."

"Why are you here?!" Hanabi screamed.

"The old person we locked up down below says he wants to talk to the team killing bastard."

It said causing both girls to gasp in shock.

"N-Naruto you didn't." began Hinata before Naruto stood up and put back on his helmet.

"I appreciate your feelings really." said Naruto walking towards the door. "But I'm the worlds ultimate evil now."

'Naruto what have you become.' Hinata wondered as her love left.

-

"What do you want old man?" asked Naruto entering Tazuna's room in a huff. "This better be good I'm in a bad mood."

"I've decided to take another gamble." said Tazuna glaring at Naruto. "Please Lord kill Gato and save our country.

-

A/N: Before anyone says he's overpowered Naruto's the damn Overlord so he's stronger due to his armor and minions. Also the victory over Kakashi was kind of lucky as he wouldn't have survived if the minion hadn't tripped Kakashi. (Note he didn't get hit with the Chidori.) Also there is an issue that some people may think I killed off Naruto's team to early and made him to willing to do it. Here's a hint Kyubi has more influence now. Nest time Naruto meets Zabuza and fights Gato for waves control while Hinata and Hanabi decide what to do now that Naruto is found to be evil. Review please. P.S. Torture ain't actually funny and I wasn't trying to imply it was.


	3. The land of Towers prt 1

A/N: In this chapter I hope I got the description of Tazuna's house right, I am not sure because it's been awhile since I saw the wave arc. Also I am going to tell you my readers how the current rate of writing is going for each story. First is this one due to how much fun and how easy it is for me to write. Second is Mist Made Fox because while I love it a lot it is, for some reason, horribly difficult to write also due to the small amount of inspiration I get for it, it goes slower. Finally is Red Light because I simply have to much inspiration for it, it's hard to write for unknown reason and I have to be very careful due to it having the most intricate basic plot of the three. It also pisses me off because I have all of these ideas in my head but no time to write them with my current story. Finally I am going down to my mothers house for the week so that may cause a delay. Disclaimer and claimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord. Don't sue me because I am making no profit from this. I do own all of my original characters so don't use those. Any resemblance to anyone alive, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.

"You want a weakness? I have no weakness, everything hurts me all the same, a lot."

Enter the Land of Towers

**Warning this chapter contains very high graphic violence so those of weak constitution should not read that part.**

"Well if that's the case then I suggest you take me to your house." said Naruto his tone icy as he motioned towards the portal. "I will follow shortly afterwards."

"Of course 'Lord'." growled Tazuna putting particular venom into the word lord.

"Gnarl, I want you to keep a close eye on Hinata and Hanabi, I will deal with them later." said Naruto his voice faltering a bit. "And I want you to send several scouting parties into the wild to find all of Gato's bases of operation. If they are not well defended destroy them and bring all salvageable goods back here."

"As you wish my lord." said Gnarl bowing as Naruto walked down to the forge.

"Giblet, I would like some heavier gloves but with out the blades." yelled Naruto causing the forge master to scramble off to comply." Soon the gloves were ready and Naruto replaced his current ones with them. "While I an gone give these a touch up." the Overlord said tossing the gauntlets to Giblet.

"Send however many minions you deem necessary after me." muttered Naruto to Gnarl before jumping into the portal towards were Tazuna had gone.

"Why is the Master all stompy and commandy all the sudden?" asked Goby as he passed Gnarl. "The master always nice before."

"The tower heart is imbuing him with its power." chuckled Gnarl. "This is the first time in thousands of years it's had to do this."

"Ohhhhh!" said Goby nodding sagely. "What did Gnarl mean?" it squeaked suddenly confused.

"Idiot!" snarled the minion master hitting Goby in the back of the head. "When an Overlord is having problems with the job the tower heart… adjusts him a bit until he is able to do his work."

"So the master isn't gonna be goofy no more?" whined Goby. "I like him how he was!"

"Unfortunately it doesn't affect straight personality as much as inclination to command, ability to always think straight and a dulled conscious." Gnarl. "As well as that it won't attempt to change his goals."

"Why not isn't his overall goal one that is considered good?" asked the minion curiously.

"Yes if it were done for no reason, but he does it because of the abuse he was subjected to in his village." said Gnarl. "He is doing it, though I doubt he will admit it, so that he can force people to accept him and stop hurting him."

"Goby can't get it." muttered the minion. "But what's a conscious?"

- - - - - - scene - - - - - - - - - -

"It's a bit rundown but it's home." said Tazuna presenting his house to Naruto. The house was pretty rundown and had patches all of the roof. It stood at the end of a small pier over looking a small part of the river.

"You want rundown? Go to my old homes, that's rundown." said Naruto grinning behind his helmet.

"If you'll just come inside then I will introduce you to my family Lord." growled Tazuna still bearing a great amount of resentment towards the boy beside him.

"Sound's good." said Naruto chuckling. "But hey don't call me lord just yet, I haven't even killed Gato yet, for now just call me Naruto."

"Fine then follow me Naruto." grumbled the old man. Walking towards the house Naruto's head perked up as he suddenly felt a pull on his mind coming from the house.

'Gnarl what's this feeling?' he asked shaking his head causing Tazuna to look at him in a strange mix of distrust and concern. 'It feels like something is pulling on my head from inside that house.'

'Then it is likely you will have visitors in there.' said Gnarl concern lacing his voice. 'What you're feeling is a power the tower heart has imbued you with, the power to sense those of a particularly powerful evil disposition, best to prepare for trouble.'

'Gotcha but I don't think that anyone has the power to match me!' said Naruto confidently. Pausing at the dock leading to the house he made the hand motions needed for the minions to position themselves around him and the house in a formation he remembered reading about in a ninja strategy book Iruka forced him to read. 'Iruka-sensei, what would you think of me now?' Naruto thought sadly.

"Hurry up Naruto!" shouted Tazuna reminding Naruto of the late Haruno Sakura.

"Coming old man!" yelled Naruto throwing on a mask of happiness, though no one could see it behind the dark mask of his helmet. Throwing open the door and throwing caution with it he yelled at the top of his lungs. "The mighty Overlord has arrrriiiiiiiivvvvveed!"

"How good of you to come with speed." growled a man sitting at the table. He wore bandages around his mouth and a pair of camouflaged pants and armbands. On his back was the biggest sword Naruto had ever seen. Mentally the young Overlord noted his mind was indicating this to be a man of particular evil.

"I almost just killed these people and left." he said gesturing to a Gozu and Meizu who were holding their claws young boy who was crying and a woman who Naruto noticed had a very nice body.

'Might look good sweaty and panting.' thought Naruto offhandedly. 'Wait, where the hell did that come from? I am not a damn pervert… Though I suppose she does have a nice body. Damn it Naruto focus!'

"Zabuza I presume?" he said questioningly to Zabuza while hoping to whatever god would listen to him that his nosebleed wasn't showing. Seeing the man nod he proceeded over to a chair while noting that Tazuna had been taken hostage by a masked ninja that had appeared out of an ice mirror behind them. "I hope that it wasn't to much trouble for you to come here." he said obeying the part of his mind that told him to ignore it so as to now show weakness.

"That depends on whether this offer of yours is worth my time." said the bandaged man propping his feet up on the table. "So hurry up and speak so I can decide whether or not to kill you."

"Got somewhere to be bandage boy?" asked Naruto angry at being ordered around by a person he was sure he could beat. Instantly he regretted his words as Zabuza split the table in half faster then Naruto could follow with his eyes.

"Bad move kiddo." said Zabuza glaring at Naruto as he removed his blade from the floor. "First lesson in making offers to your enemy, don't piss them off!"

"Sorry?" Naruto offered motioning the minions to capture the other ninja in the room.

"That might be good enough for some people but not me!" said Zabuza charging and slashing at Naruto.

"Fine then I'll just have to beat you until you can't move!" yelled Naruto making a signal. "Attack! I'll take bandages here!"

As he said this his minions, there were about twenty with him now, attacked. Ten went and engaged the Demon Brothers while the others went after the other ninja.

"Good luck kid!" yelled Tazuna scooping up his relatives and dashing out of the building.

"Interesting little friends you have there." said Zabuza slashing at Naruto's legs before using the momentum from the blow to spin and hit Naruto with the side of the sword when the Overlord jumped over his attack.

Flying through the wall Naruto made it all the way to the other shore before he stopped. Zabuza quickly followed and on his way made several water clones. Naruto struggled to stand up and immediately wished he hadn't been foolish enough to leave his bladed gloves at the tower.

Lifting his head Naruto's face meet with Zabuza's boot and he flew back. 'Damn this guy is strong! I can't believe that I can feel his hits through the armor!'

"To bad kid you might have made a good servant but you just had to be overconfident." said Zabuza making several hand seals. "But I will give you the honor of being killed by one of my greatest techniques. Hidden Mist Technique!"

"Ya I get that now." muttered Naruto silently wishing that he had brought more help. Looking up he started as a thick fog rolled in and obscured his vision. "Where the hell did you go you coward?!" yelled the Overlord angry that he was being smashed.

"Wouldn't you like to know you wannabe?" answered Zabuza haughtily. "Calling yourself the Overlord you rely almost wholly on your little friends and the hope that that armor of yours will protect you. I saw you kill the Copy Ninja Kakashi but guess what, he would have killed you if he had seen that minion in time."

"Damn it shut up!" screamed Naruto before he felt a pull on his mind behind him. "Fuck." he muttered before Zabuza brought the blade down.

- - - - - - - - - scene - - - - - -

**"That's the power of the Overlord?" **laughed a voice in Naruto's head. **"You're even more pathetic than before!"**

"Who's there?" asked Naruto opening his eyes and finding himself before a mighty cage being held closed by a small slip of paper with seal written on it. "Where the hell am I and why am I here?"

**"Where do you think you are punk?" **asked the voice leaking a massive amount of evil into the area Naruto was in. Suddenly on the other side of the cage appeared a horrifying creature that looked like a massive fox skeleton with twelve tails. **"The inside of your mind and before the mighty demon that formerly belonged to that weak Kyubi."**

"Formerly?" asked Naruto struggling to stand under the pressure of the demons power. "Then what are you now?"

**"Now I have been infused with the power of the Tower Heart and I have become the Twelve Tailed Demon God Caelum!" **the beast yelled transforming from a fox form into a large black scorpion with twelve stingers.

"What happened to Kyubi!" yelled Naruto after recovering from the shock of having his resident demon changed. He didn't like having Kyubi inside him but something told him it would be a problem having a demon god inside him.

**"I am the Kyubi fool!" **said the demon transforming into a wasp with twelve wings.** "Or at least I'm in his body. After the Tower Heart began giving you it's power it saw the fox as an unnecessary influence as it was feeding of your power as well stunting your power growth."**

"Damn it I knew he was the cause of how slowly I advanced." growled Naruto. "And how did you get here?" he asked as the demon as it transformed into a bat with twelve tails.

**"I am subjugated to the Tower Heart and it supposed that having it's own demon in you would be a better idea than having a loose cannon in you." **said the demon turning into it's most fearsome form yet, a huge skeletal bipedal creature with a birds skull for a head with three long green tongues lolling about in it. He had six skeletal wings with red strips of flesh hanging between the pieces of bone. The wings took up the expanse of the room while folded. In the middle of the demons chest was a big bone spike that curved upwards. It had two massive talon equipped arms on each side of it's body and behind it lay twelve mighty spear like tails. The part that sickened Naruto the most though was it's lungs and heart were completely visible and still active.

**"Ah it's truly great to be back in my true form." **Caelum laughed flexing all of his joints. **"On the subject of how I got here I simply killed Kyubi's conscious and took over his mental 'body'." **He said looking down at a shuddering Naruto. **"But enough questions for now!"** he roared. **"I'm going to give you a drop of my power and save your life which is about to end due to your lack of training with your new power. We will talk about that and its remedy later for now… BREAK HIM!"**

- - - - -- - - - -- - scene - -

"What the hell?!" yelled Zabuza as he was thrown back by an influx of chakra. Looking up his eyes widened in fear because of the feeling of great malevolence and the blasts of black chakra with red outlines frying the area.

**"Zabuza your time is up." **yelled the Overlord exiting the crater he had formed with his explosion. Instead of the blue eyes he had had before he had simply silver eyes with glowing red edges. **"Surrender now or you will die in the most horrible way imaginable." **the possessed boy said calmly walking up to the ninja who was brave and powerful enough to stand.

"Damn it looks like there's more to you than meets the eye." muttered Zabuza before grinning so wide it was visible through his bandages. "I like you kid you've got the power to go far beyond me, if you want I'm still interested in hearing that offer of yours."

"That's good to hear." said Naruto shakily as he sat down feeling suddenly drained. "Why don't we go and see how the others are doing?" he asked before some minions appeared and carried him back into the house.

"He had more minions all along." muttered Zabuza before shacking his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - scene - - - - --

"So you want me to work for you?" asked Zabuza raising the place were an eyebrow should have been.

As soon as they had come in the battle had stopped and it was revealed that only the minions had taken casualties, although they had just caught the other ninja a boy named Haku and were about to set about maiming him. Afterwards Tazuna and his family had come back and he introduced to his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari, who had quickly run to his room in fear. Soon after Naruto had explained his situation to Zabuza from his birth up until that point. Tsunami had begun crying halfway through and had to leave while Tazuna apparently forgave him.

"What's in this for me?" the swordsman asked.

"It's simple." said Naruto removing his helmet. "You get to take over the Village of the Hidden Mist and better yet the entire Land of Water with the only conditions on your rule being that you must enforce all the laws I make." said Naruto sipping the tea that Tsunami had given him. Currently he paused and his eyes unconsciously wandered to her retreating form and from there they went down. 'Whoa there, them's not child thoughts.' he reprimanded himself.

"Hey kid I'm over here you'll have plenty of time for covert operations later." snickered Zabuza looking to where the boys eyes had gone. "Though I must admit you have fine tastes."

"I wasn't!" objected Naruto causing Tsunami to turn around and give him a tiny smile that caused him to go into his own world for a few seconds. 'I'm lucky Tazuna agreed not to tell anyone about my team.' he thought sadly.

"Now for other things that will be required of you; you will fight as a general in my army, you will always refer to me on any decisions of importance and finally you will…train me." said the Overlord turning his attention back to Zabuza. "You will be given a personal unit of minions and of course be free to use Haku however you so choose but if it is all the same to you I would like to keep Gozu and Meizu as personal body guards."

"That's an interesting offer kid." said Zabuza thoughtfully. "Though what you said about me training you, what brought that about?"

"I am weak without that extra power you felt." said Naruto bowing his head. "I can't afford to be like that if I want to make the ideal world."

"I see." said Zabuza before turning to Haku. "What do you think boy?" he asked causing Naruto's eyes to bug out.

"I will follow you wherever you go." said the feminine boy softly.

"A good answer." laughed Zabuza turning to Naruto. "Very well then I accept your offer with the condition that Haku be moved to a position more suited to him, I'd say that a butler is good."

"Zabuza-san are you sure?" asked Naruto as Haku looked at his master wide eyed.

"Yes he is not suited to fighting and if I have these minions of yours with me I have an even better set of weapons." said Zabuza staring at the minions as they ran around the house helping Tsunami with he housework. "Just make sure you don't betray me or I will kill you power or not."

"Thank you Zabuza-sama." muttered Haku under his breath. "Thank you for giving this weapon his chance."

"If that is all then we have a deal!" yelled Naruto standing up and holding his hand out to Zabuza which was quickly taken. "First things first to the Tower!" he yelled as they were all sucked up into the warp that led to the Tower.

- - - - - - scene - - -

'"So what do you think Hinata-onee-san?" asked Hanabi looking around their cell and wrinkling her nose. "Should we run for it?"

"We kill the weird eyes if they run." called an invisible minion. "We like to kill."

"Well there goes that plan." muttered Hanabi darkly. Turning to her sister she found he sitting in the corner muttering about Naruto-kun being evil. "Hinata! What's the matter with you? We need to find a way out of this situation!" she yelled lifting her sister up. "He'll kill us eventually if he's serious about this whole evil thing!"

"There's no life left for me if Naruto-kun is gone!" wailed Hinata haplessly. "I don't want to live!" At that point several cheers were audible throughout the dungeon.

"Damn it then stay with him for all I care but figure out how to get him not to kill you!" screeched Hanabi stomping over to the bars. 'I can't believe this all she cares about is getting in that kids pants.' thought Hanabi angrily. 'He's hot and all but he's going to fucking kill us. Hold on she wants in his pants? That's it!'

"Hey you putrid little freaks I want to talk to the head honcho around here!" she yelled down the hall.

"Thank you but no!" sang a voice back. "He went out now!"

"Then the second in command!" she yelled flipping off air.

"Ok I'll get Gnarl, you get your butt ready for pinchings!" the voice yelled before somewhere a door could be heard opening.

"What are you doing Hanabi?!" asked Hinata looking up in surprise. "Don't provoke them!"

"I don't want to die and you want to be with bloody Naruto so I found the way we can both be happy." said the youngest Hyuga lifting her sister up off the ground. "Now all we have to do is be attractive." she said dusting her sister off and cleaning up her face.

"What are you doing?" squealed Hinata as Hanabi began dusting off her upper legs.

"Just shut up and go with it Hinata-onee-san." muttered Hanabi as Gnarl walked in front of the twos cell.

"What do you want?" asked Gnarl looking the girls up and down and smiling a lecherous grin. "Best hurry I have things to do."

"I'm busy to so lets make this blunt." said Hanabi sarcastically. "I don't want to die and I am no fool, you will kill us as soon as Naruto-kun feels like it." she was interrupted by a minion punching her in the stomach.

"Not Naruto-kun, is Overlord!" yelled the minion grinning maliciously before disappearing.

"Bastard." groaned the small girl standing up while Hinata began frothing at the mouth. "Calm down onee-san it was my mistake." she said trying to sate her sister.

"How dare you hurt my sister!" screeched the older girl before she was knocked out by another minion.

"You'll have to forgive her." said Hanabi hoping that her plan wasn't ruined because of that outburst.

"Get on with this!" yelled Gnarl impatiently. "I can't stand here forever."

"Fine I want to live and Hinata wants to be with the Overlord so I have decided we will join his Harem!" said Hanabi quickly causing Hinata to revive from the shock.

"H-harem!?" yelled Hinata blushing. "Do you even know what that means Hanabi?!"

"Yes," said the younger sister calmly blushing herself. "It means we will be his sex puppets."

"This is the first time I heard this one." laughed Gnarl. "Someone wants in a harem with the most evil person in the world!"

"It means we will live." said Hanabi simply. "And I'd rather not die just yet."

"If you are sure then maybe I will tell the Overlord when he returns." said Gnarl grinning like a lecher. "Until then you better think about what you're getting into." Turning the minion master walked off into the darkness and a door was heard closing somewhere.

"Hanabi how could you? I love Naruto… At least I did, but I don't want to be some sex toy for him!" yelled Hinata breaking down in sobs. "This can't be happening."

"Don't worry Hinata this is Naruto we're talking about." said Hanabi sitting beside her sister. "No matter what he is now he could never bring himself to use someone as a sex toy." said the girl. "Unless you've been lying this whole time and he's actually the person all the villagers made him out to be."

'I hope I'm not wrong or we're in some real trouble.' thought Hanabi crossing her fingers.

- - - - - scene- - - - -

"Welcome to my not so humble abode of evil!" yelled Naruto when he saw their looks of awe. Walking over to his throne and falling flat on his face as the Jester ran straight towards him and under him.

"Welcome home oh Slurper of Salty Snacks!" it yelled falling to the floor and kissing Naruto's boots. "We have missed you oh Stunted Slavedriver!"

"What the hell is with those names." he growled angrily getting up. Walking up to his thrones he turned to a nearby minion that was playing checkers with another. "Gibion, Goby!" he yelled causing Gibion to jump up and send the checker board into his opponents face. "Gibion go and get me some chairs for our guests and then have some minions find them somewhere nice to sleep! And Goby go and get me Gnarl I will need his input soon."

"For the Overlord!" yelled Goby running off to find his overseer.

"Er, Master can we use the village down at the base of the Tower to house them." Gibion asked admiring Zabuza's sword.

"Village?" questioned Naruto staring at the minion for a second. "We have a village?"

"Well that's what Gnarl calls it but there's just a lot of things that look like your prisoners down there except these things eyes are more colorful." said Gibion shuffling about nervously. "I don't think we have anymore bedrooms cleared right now."

"Fine, fine although I would have liked to know we had humans here before." said Naruto waving the minion off. "I'll have to ask Gnarl about that later."

Suddenly a Goby reappeared with several other minions carrying some large stone chairs. "For the master!" they all said in union before dropping them. One minion started screaming and the others dragged him out with him holding his foot.

"Interesting little things." said Zabuza while Haku started giggling. "Who's this Gnarl we're waiting for by the way?" he asked still examining the hall noting that while it was decent clean there was still a lot of debris and there were several areas upstairs that had stone blocking them.

"He is my advisor and the minion master Gnarl." said Naruto. "I am still learning how to do my job properly so he helps me." said Naruto before the Jester jumped up beside him.

"Ever stupid Evildoer!"

"Will you shut up?!" yelled Naruto grabbing the minion by the throat and tossing him to Gozu and Meizu. "You to think of him as your chew toy." he said.

"Thank you master we will."

"Make good use of him."

And thus the two chunnin began punching the minion back and forth between them.

"Crusher of Comic Relief!" the little creature yelled as he began bleeding.

"I'm sorry it took me so long master." said Gnarl appearing from the entrance to the dungeon. "I was having a discussion with those lovely ladies in your dungeon."

Seeing the looks of his servants he blushed quickly and began waving his hands in the air. "I didn't do anything like that I just kidnapped them!" he stuttered.

"Yes well if you didn't do anything yet maybe you will soon." said Gnarl nudging Naruto and grinning lecherously. "The two want to join your harem!"

"Harem what's that?" asked Naruto grinning. "It sounds like a food to me."

"You work fast kid." said Zabuza grinning. "A harem is a group of wives, the catch is most of the times you only put in one wife that you actually love deeply and wholly and the rest are more or less sex toys or people you get from political treaties and in some cultures how many wives you have signifies rank and power."

"Wives? Sex toys?" screamed Naruto passing out from a nosebleed. Waking up suddenly he began running up and down the hall much to the amusement of his assembled warriors. Running up to Gnarl he began weeping suddenly. "I can't do that I'm underage!" he yelled in the minion masters face.

"You're the Overlord." said Gnarl simply.

"It's a horrible thing to have!"

"You're the Overlord."

"But I will be having sex with multiple women!"

"You. Are. The. Overlord."

"I don't want to have sex with them." whined Naruto falling to his knees.

"Liar." Haku muttered causing the other warriors to snicker.

"Yet again you're the Overlord." sighed Gnarl. "You don't have to have sex with them nor do you even have to have a harem. Of course if you don't let them in your harem the only option left is to kill them." he said the last part a little to eagerly.

"Fine then bring them here." Naruto sighed in defeat and a minion scurried off in response. "If you're sure there are no other options."

"You can give me a harem." said Zabuza grinning under his mask. "I can have a harem to right?"

"No you aren't the Overlord you only have one!" yelled a minion jumping onto the bandaged mans shoulders.

"Of course you can." said Gnarl as Zabuza flicked the imp off his shoulder. "As long as you get the lords permission."

"Can I please?" pleaded Zabuza giving Naruto a creepy evil version of puppy dog eyes. "I swear I'll be good!"

"What ever." sighed Naruto. "Do whatever you want besides rape, I won't tolerate that."

"Yay!" yelled Zabuza jumping up and doing a strange prospector dance that caused his comrades to wonder if this was the same Zabuza they had been working with for the past few years. "But now on to serious matters." he said taking his seat again and turning solemn once more. "We have to sort a few important matters before your new wives get here."

"He is right my lord I will have them wait outside until we are done." said Gnarl. "If you don't mind Zabuza-kun I will start." Seeing the other man nod he continued. "Now as I am sure you now know we have a small village down below us. This village has no name but the people more or less are yours to command however you wish, they have no military training so they can not revolt."

"So he has slaves." summed up Zabuza. "Aren't you lucky?"

"I don't want slaves although being a master of a village sounds nice." sighed Naruto. "What are the living conditions down there?"

"They're alive." said Gnarl grinning apologetically. "If you wish once you have the funds from Wave then we can give it to them."

"Do it." said Naruto hopping the people weren't to mad because of the years of oppression.

"How much will you give them?" asked Gnarl pulling a piece of paper from his robe.

"Huh? Give them all of it." said Naruto causing Gnarl to gape. "Is there a problem with that?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"You bet there is you fool!" yelled Zabuza hitting the boy in the back of his head. "What will you do for government funds if you give them all your money?"

"Government funds?" asked Naruto rubbing the back of his head as a bump formed there. "What do you mean?"

"To run a government a nations leader needs money." explained Haku. "And they get that money by not giving it all to the people. Look at it this way depending on how bad it actually is down there you may want to put a certain percent into helping them and then keep the rest for yourself. This allows you to have some money to say equip your army."

"I think I get it." said Naruto nodding. "How much is a good amount?"

"None." said Gnarl.

"Ten percent." said Zabuza.

"Ninety." said Haku.

"Fifty percent." said Gozu and Meizu simultaneously.

"That sounds good." said Naruto pointing towards the Demon Brothers and giving them a thumbs up.

"Fifty percent it is then." grumbled Gnarl.

"I also want them to build a ninja academy as soon as we have the funds." said Naruto happily. Seeing the looks he was getting he explained. "If we give them money they might forgive us and then we can start a ninja village!"

"That's not the problem I see kid." said Zabuza shaking his head. "Even if they do forgive us and we do make an academy we don't have any teachers."

"We have you." said Naruto grinning like a fool causing Zabuza to gape behind his bandages.

"Are you insane I hate kids!" yelled Zabuza jumping up. "I agreed to kill for you and lead an army of minions not teach an army of little brats."

"Uh we have… Gozu and Meizu!" he said pointing to the demon brothers.

"We don't know how to teach." said Gozu.

"Only how to kill." finished Meizu.

'Mental note get them to stop that.' thought Naruto before turning to the rooms last occupant. "Haku?" he asked hopefully.

"I-I have problems with school." said Haku his eyes glazing over, uncovered since he had removed his mask. "I tried to go to one once and they abused me." he sighed.

"Oh." said Naruto leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence.

"Insensitive Idiot!" yelled the Jester breaking the silence while he hobbled over to the throne.

"Demon Brothers, play ball!" yelled Naruto grabbing the Jester and tossing back to the two brothers.

"Well I guess we have to find some teachers then!" yelled Naruto pumping his fist in the air trying to avoid another silence. "Where can we get some?"

"Kidnapping!" yelled Gnarl.

"Blackmail." said Zabuza.

"The offer of a better life." said Haku.

"Offering wages in a hub of missing nin." said the Demon Brothers.

"They're on a role here." said Naruto as some minions began clapping, one even broke down in joyous tears for some reason. "Can you do that for me Zabuza-sensei?" he asked turning his eyes to the Zabuza.

"Sensei I like that." said Zabuza grinning. Looking up he realized there was still a question in the air. "Oh uh sure but I'll decide what we offer them seeing as how you're so free with the funds as it is."

"Since we're talking about funds am I to assume that we are getting some?" asked Haku raising an eyebrow. "It would be pointless to offer what we do not have."

"Er well I'm planning on getting them from Wave once we take care of Gato." said Naruto grinning. "You know taxes."

"When are we going to take care of that?" asked Zabuza pulling out his sword. "I want to shed the pompous fucks blood."

"Our scouts have taken out many of his strongholds already but have yet to locate his main stronghold they are currently still trying to take some of the more heavily defended ones." said Gnarl looking at his list. "They have found little of interest but they did bring all salvageable supplies back. Oh and they found a slave ship."

"Come again?" asked Naruto raising his eyebrow. "Did you say slaves?"

"Yes you didn't think a man like Gato kept both hands in the open did you?" asked Gnarl. "We will bring all the supplies and the slaves to you after the meeting if you wish sire."

"Sounds good." said Naruto. "Make sure they are treated as guests not enemies."

"Of course lord but in the meantime we also captured some of Gatos men that were raping the slaves. What shall be done with them?"

Frowning in anger Naruto began to think about how he hated rapists the most, after a bit Naruto grinned as an undeniably evil idea was suddenly shot into his head. One he was sure would make everyone here flinch. "Bring them here." he said simply. "Now."

'I wonder if this is him or the tower heart.' thought Gnarl noting the malevolent grin on Naruto's face. "As you wish." the minion master said sending a minion to retrieve the men.

**Warning high violence area!**

As soon as the five men arrived Naruto placed his helmet on his head and sat straight up in his throne. "Move the seats." he ordered some minions. The chairs were soon moved to the sides of the hall and the ninja present all looked on with interest. "Bring them here." he commanded and Gato's men were all dragged forward and thrown on the floor.

"Do you know who you're messing with, you fucker?" yelled one only to have Naruto stand up and kick him in the face. The blow caused a sickening crunch that signified that the mans nose had broken. The man could only screech in pain as blood flowed down his face.

"I am totally aware." said Naruto maliciously before lifting the man up to look him in the eye. "Gato right?" he asked grinning behind his eyes forming u's.

"I-if you know why are being a fool and messing with someone like him?" whimpered one wishing he had never taken the job.

"Gato is nothing to me." said Naruto. "Observe." Looking at the man he held up he whispered something his captives ear that caused the man to pale and, from the smell of things, piss himself. Everyone but Zabuza jumped when Naruto jumped in the air and shifted his hand so that it was behind the mans head and then landed putting the full force of the landing on the mans head crushing it and spraying blood and grey matter on his comrades.

"You're insane!" screeched one man causing Naruto to round on him.

"Wait Naru… I mean Overlord-sama I think I need to leave." said Haku suddenly jumping up. "I will go and, uh inspect the town for you." the young boy whimpered trying to keep his eyes off the gore before him.

"Go then I know you don't like seeing these things." said Naruto waving Haku off. "Anyone else want to leave?" he asked his the others as Haku ran out the door. Seeing no hands he turned back to the one that had yelled earlier. "Now what did you say about me being insane?" he asked sweetly.

"Y-You're a madman! You just wait Gato will kill you!" the man yelled pointing a finger at Naruto despite his friends pleas. The finger was quickly removed leaving Naruto cleaning a kunai.

"Well I guess I'll have to get peace of mind by killing you first." said Naruto putting on a happy façade, even though on the inside he was throwing up. 'Either Caelum or the Tower Heart is what's probably stopping me from doing it right now.' he thought. "Now then I'll tell you what I'll let you live if you just tell me where Gato's stronghold is."

"Never!" screamed another man as the one from before passed out. "Gato would kill us if we told you!"

"That's stupid." said Naruto shacking his head and walking over to the passed out man. "Who's tower do you think you're in?" Pulling back his hand he punched through the mans chest adding a little bit of the chakra that he could sense Caelum giving him to make to blow go through him. Retracting his hand Naruto showed them the mans heart. "I'll fucking kill you." he finished calmly dropping the man to the floor.

'The kid's either really evil or a good actor.' thought Zabuza before he noticed that Naruto was shacking slightly. 'Looks like the latter, for now.'

"Any one feel like answering me or do I get to keep killing you?" he asked casually. Pausing he sniffed the air and grimaced. "Could you not hold it?" he asked the men.

"I'll talk!" screamed one man fearfully. "Just don't kill me!"

"Ok then!" said Naruto turning to the other two men and giving them the thumbs up. "I guess I don't need you two anymore." Lashing out he pulled one man to his feet and ripped his head of and tossed it to the side. Pulling out the mans spine Naruto spun and used the bone like a whip to split the other mans face in half. Wiping his hands he used every ounce of his strength not to throw up or scream.

"He's on a floating platform west of Wave. The complex is huge and you can't miss it just go straight west from the bridge construction site and you'll get there!" yelled the man as his partners sprayed all over him. "Now let me go please!"

"Uh no, can't do that." said Naruto causing the man to screech and run away. "I hate it when they run." the Overlord said before jumping in front of the man and grabbing by the throat.

"You said you'd let me live why are you doing this?!" screeched the man as Naruto walked past the Portal and onto the balcony.

"I am doing it because I hate rapists more than anything. Would you like to know why?" he asked seeing the man make a nodding movement, it was actually just a gulp, he continued. "Until not long ago I lived in Konoha as a hated child. All that time I was ignored and hated by the adults, I was called names and no one would be my friend or give my any of the love I so desperately wanted. One day though I met a family of twelve young girls and their mother. I tried to talk to them and for the first time in my life no one chased me off and in fact they all accepted me. Eventually their mother took me in when she learned I had been living on the streets for about a year. For the next month I lived in happiness with my new family, but then one night we were attacked. Several men broke into the house and tied us all up. Then while I was forced to watch as they raped each and everyone of the girls. They eventually finished and killed their mother. I think they would have killed all of us if the Hokage hadn't shown up right then. Unfortunately the damage was done and the next day they moved away to live with a relative. I never even got to say goodbye or that I was sorry."

Finishing Naruto used his free hand to wipe some tears that were streaking down his face. "That is why you will die today." he said looking back up with a eye grin. "That and because I feel like watching you die. Goodbye." Releasing his hold he watched with mild satisfaction as the man fell screaming to his death and was impaled by on of the spikes on the way down.

"You can get rid of the façade now." said Zabuza as the boy stumbled back to his chair.

"Thanks." said Naruto weakly before he began throwing up.

**The Violence is over for now!**

- - - - - - scene - - - - -

"I'm surprised you made it through that." said Zabuza the slightest hint of sympathy in his voice. "Though you did good at the whole acting part."

"You don't understand Zabuza-sensei." regaining his composure and looking away as the corpses were pulled out of the hall. "I think I might have enjoyed that."

"Didn't look like it when you threw up." said Zabuza looking at the wet marks on the floor.

"That was because of the gore." said Naruto. "I wasn't ready for it." sighing he noted Haku come back into the room. "How are the conditions?" he asked trying to clear his mind of the bloodbath.

"They live in mud huts." said Haku disdainfully. "They wear almost no clothes and even then they are rags. It is a swamp down there let's see what else, they look starved and there are corpses just laying there in the street."

"Any good news?" asked Naruto wincing as he thought of living like that. 'Oh wait I already have more or less.'

"Only one bit." said Haku taking his seat. "They don't seem to hate you directly and the village leader says that they are willing to give you a chance."

"Good to hear that at least." said Naruto queasily. "Gnarl bring the village leader here later." he said turning his head to the minion master.

"As you wish my lord." said Gnarl bowing. "Shall we continue with the meeting?"

"Sure." said Naruto smiling a bit. "What's next?"

"I'll think we need to name your lands and make a village symbol." said Haku causing everyone to look at him questioningly. "Well if he wants a ninja village then he needs those things at least right?"

"A good point." said Zabuza. "And since it's a ninja village he needs to name the main village as well."

"Cool I already have an idea for the name!" said Naruto happily the past few minutes easily forgotten. "How about the Land of Ramen?"

Everyone in the room face faulted and Zabuza quickly smacked Naruto on the back of his head. "You idiot that's the stupidest name I ever heard!"

"Er, how about the Land of Towers?" asked Naruto picking the first thing that he could think of.

"Now that's a name!" said Zabuza sitting back down. "It even makes sense considering where you live."

"And the village can be called the Village Hidden behind Towers." said Naruto following his strand of information.

"A little unorthodox considering usually it's in the but it will work I suppose." said the bandaged general thoughtfully. "Care to put in a symbol while you're at it?"

"I don't have anything right now." said Naruto thinking for a bit. "Wait I have it! Gnarl bring me some paper!" he said grabbing the paper when it was offered. "I told you about Kyubi today but I never thought to tell you about what the Tower Heart did."

"Were are you going with this?" asked Zabuza warily. "This isn't any threat is it?"

"Not that I know of." said Naruto sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on the drawing. "It just replaced Kyubi with another demon named Caelum. This is Caelums head!" he finished presenting a skeletal birds head with three tongues sticking out of it and a pair of wings behind it.

"That's what he looks like?" asked Gozu looking at the freakish symbol. "Well I suppose it will work with the whole evil thing we're working at."

"I like it." said Gnarl handing it to a nearby minion. "Have the banners all over the castle replaced to have this symbol on them." he ordered. "Giblet!" he yelled spinning on his minion heels. "Take the masters helmet and these ninja's headbands and replace the current symbol with these."

"Make everyone some arcanium weapons to!" yelled Naruto. "And bring back my blade gloves I ain't working to well without them."

"Arcanium?" questioned Haku raising an eyebrow. "I haven't heard of that before."

"It's a rare metal." explained Naruto smiling. "It's super light and super strong! In fact that's what my armor's made of."

"Interesting." commented Zabuza as Giblet returned with Naruto's gauntlets and the ninja's remade headbands, or in Haku's case his mask and in Naruto's case helmet. Each had the symbol neatly carved in it.

"Looks nice." said Meizu putting it on. "I could get used to this think of the fear and respect this will inspire soon."

"Yeah." said Naruto before he felt the tinges of exhaustion on himself. "Looking out he noticed the sun was going down." He proudly noted that from here he had the perfect view of the sunset. "That's pretty." he muttered happily. "Hey it's getting late and I think it's been a very long day." Receiving nods of understanding from all the rooms occupants he grinned. "For now we'll finish up by meeting our guests and discussing with the Hyuga sister's what we're going to do with them after that it's bed time and we will resume the meeting tomorrow."

"I'm not sleeping in that village." said Zabuza suddenly. "If it's like Haku said it was then there's no way in hell I'm going down there."

"Of course we're not going to make you stay in that filth hole." said Gnarl in surprise. "We have plenty of bedrooms!"

"But Gibion said," began Haku before Gnarl held up a hand silencing him.

"The minions are stupid." said Gnarl. "Gibion assumed that you meant minion bedrooms and since he couldn't figure out what hive you would be from he assumed that you came from a hive room that hadn't been cleared out yet and thus his answer to you."

"Remind me to never ask them for complicated tasks again." sighed Naruto holding his head in his hands. "Bring in our guests." he said putting his helmet back on.

"Hey hold on a sec this might help." said Zabuza hitting Naruto's throat above the voice box. "It'll make your voice deeper so they will take you more seriously."

"Thanks." said Naruto in a deep and, in his opinion, threatening voice. "You have to teach me how to do that." he said grinning at his sensei with his eyes.

"The Overlords guests are here!" yelled an invisible minion before the doors to the spawning pit opened and seven scared girls walked in. Naruto was surprised to see most were about his age. He was also surprised to see they were all naked.

"You didn't even get them any clothes?!" boomed Naruto angrily causing the women to squeak in fright. "Sorry!" he said reassuringly.

"Get these ladies some clothes." he ordered Haku. "Please hurry they'll die from frostbite."

"As you wish." said Haku taking the ladies out of the hall. After a few minutes he returned with the girls who were now dressed in raggedy clothes. "Will these work?" he asked.

"For now." Naruto said giving the women an eye smile. "How are you ladies I hope my minions have been at least some what hospitable."

The girls looked between each other for a second before they thrust one girl out front. Naruto supposed she was probably the oldest and he judged her to be about sixteen. "I am Noria." she said finally.

"A good name." said Naruto nodding. Looking at her he assumed she had been kidnapped recently as she didn't seem to malnourished. She had a head of short light green hair that made Naruto wonder what was with girls and odd hair. She had a very angular face with a sun tattoo under her left eye. Her eyes where to his surprise bright yellow like a sunflower.

Yet again Naruto was assaulted with perverted thoughts. 'Damn it is this the work of the damn Tower Heart as well?' grimacing he banished all perverted thoughts from his head and continued. "Anything else you'd like to add or do you need more time?"

"We want to know what will be done with us." she said malice heavy in her voice. "And mark my words if you try and lay a hand on any of us I will break it." At this point Naruto made a mental note that she was obviously shaking and he began to doubt much pressure.

But as was becoming a trend lately his evil side won out in the end.

"Will you now?" he asked standing up and walking over to the girls slowly. As he passed each of the other ninja he made discreet winks at them. Haku rolled his eyes, Gozu and Meizu began snickering and Zabuza grinned. "You don't realize how dire your situation is do you?" he asked the girl showing off the blades attached to his arms.

"Don't think I am afraid of you." she whispered backing up a bit.

"That's good because he was." Naruto said gesturing out the balcony at a place only Noria could see. Grinning at the look of sheer horror and fear on her face he decided to stop pushing before she snapped. "Rest easy." he said giving he an eye smile. "I will not hurt you and you can be assured of your safety in my house, eh tower."

"But." began the girl shakily motioning out the window.

"That was one of the men who raped you." growled Naruto returning to his throne. "I don't like rapists." Grinning he watched as Noria stopped the other girls from looking over the edge and seeing the man dangling on the spike.

"Just who are you?" asked another girl. Naruto guessed was about thirteen. This one had blond hair similar to his hanging down he face and her eyes were yellow green. Her face in itself was slightly pudgy. Here body was about as good as the last one and Naruto found himself pushing down even worse thoughts than before. "And where are we?"

"I am the Overlord." he said simply. "This is my Tower." he stopped to motion to the surroundings. "And these fine gentlemen." he paused a second causing the mist ninja to glare at him. "Yes, these fine men are my…servants I suppose." he said sweating as Zabuza began cracking his knuckles. "And my general!" he quickly added looking at Zabuza out of the corner of his eye.

Turning his attention back to the girls he noticed one was missing. "What's this thing?" asked the youngest girl, a girl of roughly nine or eight, poking the Jester as it feebly tried to crawl out of the hall muttering about 'Bastard Bosses'.

"That is our punching bag." said Gozu standing up and walking over to the whimpering Jester.

"You weren't trying to get away were you?" asked Meizu following his older brother.

"No more else you'll kill him." said Naruto eliciting a sigh of relief from the beaten comedian. "There's going to be a time for it tomorrow." he added causing the Jester to squeal and Gozu and Meizu to snicker.

"Before anyone asks anything else maybe we should all introduce ourselves." he said offhandedly. Seeing the looks of confusion he sighed. 'Is it that hard to figure out what introducing yourself means?' he thought thinking back to his first team meeting. 'I can't believe she needed to ask what he meant!'

"As in names." he said rolling his eyes. "It's not that hard to figure out. But for the slow ones here I'll demonstrate. I am the Overlord the ruler of the newly founded Land of Towers."

"Is that your real name?" asked the youngest girl, a small redhead with shoulder length hair, a round face with a great amount of the baby fat still present and blue eyes that matched his own. Naruto thanked Kami that he had no dirty thoughts for this one. "Cause I never heard of someone named Overlord."

"I have a name." said Naruto nodding. "But that is a name only those close to me can use." Standing he walked over to the little girl who was glaring indignantly. "What about you, do you have a name?" he asked giving the girl an eye smile.

"I am Emiri Uzumaki" she proclaimed proudly causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "I'm the last of the Uzumaki clan!"

Naruto stood there for a second before he walked over to his throne and sat down. "Uzumaki?" he asked causing the girl to tilt her head. "How odd… I know an Uzumaki." he said slowly. "Zabuza!" he yelled to the man who was as wide eyed as him. "What are the chances of the Uzumaki's, who don't even know each other exist ending up in the same place at the same time?"

"Low as hell I'd say." said the man grinning. "Don't you feel lucky Uzumaki-sama?" he said relishing the gasps from the crowd of girls and the thump that signaled someone had passed out.

"There's no way." said Noria assuming this was some sort of sick joke. "The only other living Uzumaki died in the Kyubi attack on Konoha years ago!"

"No." said Haku shaking his head. "If what we've been told is true the only other living Uzumaki was BORN in the Kyubi attack on Konoha."

"That can't be right we went there already and everyone said the Uzumaki's were dead!" Noria yelled in fury.

"Figures those bastards would deny me a family." said Naruto removing his helmet. "Zabuza-sensei please return my voice to normal."

"So much for secret identity." said Zabuza under his breath. "We have to work on the whole disguise concept don't we?"

"Even you were surprised." said Naruto staring at his newfound relative lying on the ground with several girls trying to revive her. "It's hard to keep up an acting face when you learn that you have a living relative. I'm surprised that I didn't pass out like she did."

"Maybe we should save introductions for tomorrow." said Gnarl sympathetically. "I think that a good night's sleep is a good idea.

"I still have to meet Hinata and Hanabi." sighed Naruto. "Kami I never thought being Overlord would be so surprising." Snapping his fingers he had several minions guide the whispering girls and the mist ninja out of the room and to some bedrooms that had been prepared. "Tomorrow is going to be worse I can just sense it."

"So have you decided on our fates Overlord-sama?" asked Hanabi walking into the room followed by a nervous Hinata. Naruto noted she placed copious amounts of venom in Overlord-sama. "I've been waiting all day to learn if I'm going to die or not, so long in fact I almost saved myself some trouble and killed myself from boredom."

"I'm not in the mood for this now Hanabi-san." sighed the Overlord staring off into space. After a few seconds he continued. "You realize what you're doing by offering to be in my harem right. Whether you are my wives or not I could still treat you as slaves or sex toys."

"O-Overlord-sama isn't like that." whispered Hinata so softly Naruto had to strain to hear her. "You are still a good person at heart even if you are doing evil."

"That's a nice way to think Hinata." sighed Naruto turning to stare at the girls. "I found out that I have a living relative today." he said after a moment. "I was so surprised at that time, but now it just serves to fuel my hatred of Konoha. If you join my harem you will be married to the man who annihilates your former home and most likely the one who kills your family, are you ok with that?"

"N-No Overlord-sama but if I'm with you then I think maybe I can deal with it." said Hinata with out any confidence in her own words.

"We'll see." he said before turning his tired gaze to Hanabi. "And you? Can you deal with that?"

"They treat us like robots." said the girl after awhile. "Everyday all they do is groom us to lead the clan as though we have no other purpose. If we don't live up to their expectations they throw us aside and look for the next best thing. I would be glad to see them die."

"You say that now." said Naruto under his breath. "Fine then, Gnarl how does one solidify this type of arrangement?"

"Normally you would have to work something out with their families but considering the situation I think it would be best to just give them some rings kiss them and leave it at that." said the aged minions producing two boxes. "These are the rings the Overlord traditionally uses. They will bind these two to you until you release them at which point they will die."

"So this is a very final decision." sighed Naruto grabbing the boxes. Walking over to Hanabi he gave her the ring. "Last chance." he said. He only shook his head slightly as she slipped the ring on. "If that's how it is then." Leaning down he pecked her on the lips. The ring on her finger glowed for a bit and then the symbol for the Land of Towers appeared on it.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Hinata?" he asked the white eyed girl looking in her eyes. "There's no turning back if you put this on."

"It's okay Naruto-kun." she whispered taking the ring and putting it on her ring finger. "After all I'd do anything for you.

"Yeah thanks." muttered Naruto blushing. Leaning in her gave her a kiss which she quickly deepened. The ring glowed and the deal was sealed.

"Now that that is done maybe we should all retire to our quarters." said Gnarl. "Tomorrow looks to be the longest day yet."

"Sounds good." breaking the kiss he took no joy in causing Hinata to whimper slightly. "I need time to think on everything."

"Very well then if you will follow me I will take you to your private quarters. Some minions will take your new wives to the Harem quarters." said Gnarl.

"You'd think that being my wives they would sleep in the same room as me." said Naruto looking a Gnarl with a raised eyebrow.

"Only the Alpha wife sleeps with you." said Gnarl guiding his master up the stairs and towards the newly cleared out private quarters. "The others sleep in another area unless you need their… services."

"That won't be happening for awhile." said Naruto admiring the hall they were walking down. Many of the doors were still blocked with debris but he could see that at the end of the hall was a massive room.

Entering he saw that the room had a T intersection at the end that led to four other rooms. Taking two rights he found himself in a very impressive bedroom with many drapes bearing his insignia and many panes of stained purple glass with his insignia on them in white. There was a fire place guarded by two fox statues on either end of it. The bed itself was rather plain apart from being enormous and Naruto wondered if they had simply run out of material at this point.

"I'm surprised the bed is so plain comparatively." stated Naruto laughing for the first time in a while. "Did you run out of stuff to use?"

"No sire." said Gnarl grinning. "The minions didn't see much point in doing anything fancy to a bed that sees as much 'use' as this one." He added a lecherous grin when he said use.

"Oh ok." said Naruto missing the grin and flopping down on the bed. "Make sure no one wakes me up unless it's urgent." he muttered yawning. "T's comfy." he said before falling asleep.

"Good night my lord and good luck." sighed Gnarl leaving the room.

- - -- - -- scene-

"What with my mindscapes?" asked Naruto exasperatedly as he stared out across the pure white landscape before him. "First a cage and now an endless nothing."

"I take offence to being called nothing." said a light voice beside him causing Naruto to jump. Spinning he came face to face with a very tall deathly pale woman wearing nothing but white. She had long white hair reaching the small of her back and across her eyes was a blindfold bearing his lands symbol.

"I've seen you had a hard time today." she said giving him a smile so wide his own was put to shame. "So I decided to give you a reward for all your hard work." Naruto could only stare wide eyed as she started to struggle to undress. "Damn I hate this form I can never get these things off." she moaned angrily.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Naruto finally finding his voice. Seeing her look at him quizzically he expanded the statement. "Why the hell are you stripping?"

"I'm rewarding you." she said simply before going back to work on removing her clothes.

"How's that?!" asked Naruto panicking. "And what does it have to do with taking off your clothes?"

"How do you think?" she asked looking at him with a grin. "Very few rewards that involve people being naked."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto jumping as suddenly his clothes were gone. "And what did you do to my clothes?" he yelped.

"I didn't do anything with you clothes dear." she said finally removing the robe leaving her in a revealing white bikini. "And for your information I am the item you call the Tower Heart." she said. "You know, I power the towers function."

"You're that big orb?" asked Naruto edging away while covering his privates.

"No I'm in the big orb no one can break it so I'm more or less stuck in there." she sighed walking calmly after Naruto. "It ain't so bad I get to be psychic after all. Hold still I need to give your reward." she growled the last part in a way that made Naruto freeze. "Don't worry." she said smirking. "The other Overlords loved this part.

"I'm not a pervert!" yelled Naruto before the woman jumped on him.

- - - -- - -- scene- - - -

"Tower Heart?" asked Gnarl as Naruto sat in his throne latter that night wide awake and stock still.

"She's weird." whined Naruto. "I didn't know people could do that!"

"It's going to happen about every time you sleep." said Gnarl grinning. "Or at least that's what I was told by your predecessor."

"But it hurts." said Naruto. "Even when I'm awake!"

"I was told massages are relaxing." said Gnarl lifting an eyebrow.

"They are but she pounded me!" said Naruto rubbing his back. "And then stood on me."

"You'll get used to it eventually." said Gnarl patting Naruto on the back which caused the Overlord to wince.

-------- end chapter- - -

A/N: I got the perverts with that last part. I wanted to put the Gato assault in this chapter but I couldn't fit it in before I got to a proper ending point. So yeah Naruto has made it clear that he will not stand for certain very evil deeds. He also will finish the meeting in the next one and meet the rest of the group of former slave girls. Also I gave up and decided to make it Harem. Feel good you guys broke me and made me do it. I am opening a lot of doors for relationships as well but not all of them will come to fruition. So yes from no on it is a harem fic. I will try and update one more time before I leave but no promises.


	4. The Land of Towers prt 2

A/N: On a side note I'm thinking of doing theme songs for each character incase it wasn't obvious.

_Narutos theme (Naruto's theme is due to change through out the story.): Gollum's Song_

**Thank you to jguy220 for his many helpful suggestions including the ones that won't make it into the story I do appreciate it.**

The Land of Towers part 2

"You look like you had a rough night kid." snickered Zabuza as he entered the room. "Had one of your new harem treat you to some fun?"

"Not funny sensei." sighed Naruto. "Hey do you think we can start training today?"

"I don't see why not." said Zabuza before he grinned maliciously. "But I wouldn't be so eager to start my training."

"I'll take my chances." said Naruto grinning. "Can't be worse than my rewards." he added under his breath. "Where's Haku-san?" asked Naruto noting that the false hunter nin wasn't with his master.

"I sent him to scout out Gato's stronghold." said Zabuza. "There seems to be a problem with the Tower Heart though."

"And what's that?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me it's broken!"

"No not that serious." said Zabuza waving nonchalantly. "It just won't take us to our hideout."

"Of course not, the Master has never been there." said Gnarl in a condescending tone as he appeared out of no where. "It only takes you to places were there is either a Tower waypoint or where the Overlord has been in the past week. Luckily you can return from anywhere at anytime."

"That explains a lot." said Zabuza accepting a strange fruit that a minion offered him. Taking off his bandages he surprised Naruto by showing of a set of very sharp teeth. Biting into the fruit he seemed to savor it for a few seconds before continuing. "Haku couldn't get it to go anywhere until he tried going to that old man's house."

"Who told you how to work the portal any way?" asked Naruto grabbing his own fruit when it was offered. 'Tastes like honey.' he thought offhandedly as he bit through the fruits blue outer layer. "I don't remember telling you."

"That annoying Jester creature told us how before Gozu and Meizu dragged him off to play with him." said Zabuza and when there was a small silence in the hall Naruto could hear a small screaming somewhere below them.

"Guess he's good for something then." said Naruto. "Hey Gnarl how are our guests?"

"Most of them are scared at this point." said Gnarl grinning. "But that one that claims to be your relative is demanding to see you." He grinned even wider before going on. "Their leader, Noria wasn't it, has made three escape attempts thus far and we have moved her to the deepest part of the dungeon in an empty stall next to the troll pen."

"They won't hurt her will they?" asked Naruto not really caring. "Better let her go before we have another enemy, but uh break her legs or something so she can't get away and cause me trouble."

"No but she seems very unhappy and is calling you an exceptional array of names." said Gnarl frowning. "Do you wish me to torture her?" he asked pulling a smoking brand out from behind Naruto's throne.

"No thanks." said Naruto. 'Where in the hell does he pull those damn things from.' Looking behind his chair he didn't see any secret compartment so he chalked it up to minion magic of some kind.

"Now then I think it is best if we continue our meet" began Gnarl Emiri burst into the hall followed by a large group of minions.

"Get away from me you little booger beasts!" yelled the red head ducking as one jumped for her.

"Grr. Little red headed creature is related to soap!" screeched one minion as it jumped after her. "Smells weird, is slippery and makes Bipsa angry!"

"Did you just say I smell weird?!" the young girl shrieked as she punched the minion Bipsa in the face knocking him over. "Take that."

"That's enough." said Naruto as harshly as he could, which was not to harshly considering he was doubled over in laughter.

"The little girl must be related to you!" howled Zabuza. "She stirs up more trouble in one morning than most could in an week!"

"I should take offence to that but I don't feel like it right now." growled Naruto playfully. Turning his attention back to his lost relative, who was flipping the bird to the minions, he realized she probably hadn't eaten in a while having been a slave only the day before.

"Eat." he said simply tossing her an orange from the bowl of fruit. Grabbing it out of the air she looked at it suspiciously before tentatively taking a bite. Grinning she began to eat ravenously. "And you lot." he said motioning to the minions that had followed Emiri in. "Go and get the other guests some food."

"Hey Gnarl what's that room over there?" asked Zabuza grabbing Gnarl and dragging him to the dungeon despite the minion master's protests. "I think we'll have to continue the meeting even later kid." he said giving Naruto a thumbs up."

"Yeah I guess so." said Naruto grinning slightly at the two's antics. Turning he noted that Emiri had finished the orange and was selecting another from the fruit bowl a minion had given her. "Sooo." he said causing her to give him her full attention. "How have you been since I saw you last?" he asked remembering having heard his former family say that to each other often.

"I've never met you." she said glaring at him. "So you can't ask me that."

"Don't be snippy." said Naruto before he sighed and summoned some minions. "Get her a table or something she's getting sloppy." he snickered a bit when she flipped him off he was interrupted though when she hit him with a fruit. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled rubbing the side of his head.

"For being rude." she said grinning. "It's not nice to speak like that around a lady."

"You're a lady?" he asked grinning. "I thought you were a boar with the way you were eating." He was forced to jump behind his throne when the girl screamed and started throwing fruit at him. "Now you're acting like a monkey throwing fruit like that!" he called increasing her furor.

"At least I don't wear goofy armor and sit in a throne all day!" she yelled when she ran out of fruit. "Bastard." she muttered when Naruto emerged unscathed.

"For the Overlords relative!" squeaked some minions as they carried a large stone table into the room and set it down in front of Emiri along with a chair and another bowl of fruit. "Enjoy your meal, we hope it will be your last." said one with a black eye before Naruto boxed his ears.

"Show some respect." said the Overlord causing the minion to grimace and walk out. "Sorry they don't seem to like anyone but me and my direct servants."

"S'all right." said the girl around a mouth full of some unknown fruit. Naruto just watched as she ate her fill and finally pushed the bowl away. "Thanks." she said slowly.

"Tell me about yourself oh long lost relative of mine." said Naruto having some minions remove the bowl.

"Well lets see here I'm Emiri Uzumaki the former last Uzumaki. My measurements are" she started before Naruto cut her off.

"No need to tell me that I really don't need to know." said Naruto waving his hands. "How about we just get to likes, dislikes and history?"

Looking at him quizzically she tilted her head a bit. "But this is how I was taught to introduce myself." she said shrugging. "Don't see what your problem is."

"Who the hell told you to introduce yourself like that?" asked Naruto angrily causing the girl to flinch. 'Shit scared her better be a bit more careful with the temper.' "Sorry." he said rubbing the back of his head. "I have a bit of a temper problem."

"It's alright." Emiri said nodding. "That's part of being an Uzumaki, the Uzumaki temper."

"So all our relatives have short fuses?" asked Naruto. "I always blamed it on malnourishment." Seeing her quizzical look he quickly explained. "I'm the former container of the Kyubi so I was always denied good food." Seeing her jump in shock at the mention of the Kyubi he added. "Former container he's gone now."

"Is that why they told us you were dead?" asked Emiri angrily. "What bastards after all that trouble we went through to find you!"

"I have a question." said Naruto interrupting her rant. "How are you so sure I'm an Uzumaki?"

"Your eye's give it away." she said. Pulling at her eye lids she showed him her own. "No one has eyes like an Uzumaki."

"That's bullshit." said Naruto causing Emiri to send him a glare. "I've seen lots of people with blue eyes!"

"So have I but an Uzumaki's eyes always have a fire in them." she said. "The fire of determination to do whatever it takes to achieve our goals."

"I see." said Naruto thinking about that doubtfully. "Well I suppose that's what I'm doing now." he said. "To achieve a better world I'm taking over with my evil army."

"Doesn't sound like an evil army if you're trying to make a better world." said the girl raising an eyebrow. "But I can't say much if that's what you've set your mind to."

"Yeah." said Naruto grinning. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"Stay with you for awhile." she said simply. Seeing his confused and surprised look she grinned. "Well my family got killed a few years ago. I was alone for a long time thinking there wasn't anyone for me. Then I heard a rumor of there being other Uzumaki in the world and I set out to find them. I'd hate for my time to have gone to waste by just leaving you once I found you."

"And you got caught along the way?" asked Naruto flinching as he thought of how painful it must have been living alone like that. 'I know that all to well it's surprising that she can say that while grinning.'

"Yeah but it was because that idiot Hizuru started gambling saying she'd make us a lot of money." said the girl angrily. "Then she got us kidnapped because of debt! I mean how stupid is that?"

"Pretty stupid." said Naruto as he realized he thoroughly enjoyed this talk. "You're lucky I was waging war with Gato or who knows what would have happened?"

"Yeah lucky." she said her eyes glazing over sadly. "Almost lucky."

"Am I to assume I didn't make it in time?" asked Naruto his smile disappearing. "Sorry I guess that's bad luck."

"Don't worry about it she's still alive somewhere." sighed the girl shedding a single tear. "Hey Overlord-kun can I go and see my friends?" she asked wiping a tear out of her eye. "I want to make sure they are ok."

"Naruto." said Naruto smiling. "My name is Naruto."

"Ok then Naruto-kun can I go see them?" asked the little girl hoping out of her seat.

"Of course but first mind telling me your relationship with them?" asked Naruto summoning some minions to take the table away. "They seemed a bit to close for a bunch of people who met in a slave camp."

"Oh well Noria's ancestors where paladins or something like that, she never told us exactly what it was but she said it was duty to help those in need." said Emiri scratching the back of her head in a way that reminded Naruto of the way he often did. "So when she met me wandering on the road she decided that she would watch over me until we found the other Uzumaki's. Along the way we just met a whole lot of people and eventually we were became a family of sorts."

"Well maybe I'll have time to meet your family later." said Naruto before summoning another set of minions. "This girl is my relative and as such you are to treat her as you would treat me, I want you to make sure every minion is told of this arrangement understood?" he ordered in his most commanding voice.

"Aye aye!" said one saluting. "We keep her safe and kill her enemies!"

"Good now what are you still here for hop to it!" he yelled sending the minions scurrying. Turning he grinned at Emiri. "They'll do whatever you ask them to so make use of that if you feel like it."

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" she said happily before bouncing off down the stairs while demanding that she be brought more fruit.

"That should make things more interesting around here." said Zabuza walking up the steps from the dungeon followed by Gnarl who was glaring at the man furiously. "Before you ask I heard most of it and had to sit down there until you were through."

"Thanks." muttered Naruto as Zabuza retook his seat. "Shall we continue with the meeting?"

"Prompt today aren't we?" asked the Demon of the Mist. "But you are the boss so let's get this done."

"Bring in the spoils of our Masters campaign!" yelled Gnarl. After a few minutes thirty minions appeared carrying a sack that caused Naruto to gape and Zabuza to drool.

"You shouldn't have!" the bandaged man said happily jumping and grabbing the giant sack of gold and jewels that the minions had set down in the middle of the room. "But if you insist I'll take it."

"Stop being goofy sensei." said Naruto not taking his eyes off the massive bag for a second. "Is this all of it Gnarl?" he asked seeing the minion master shake his head he began to drool.

"There are nine more bags like this one all filled to the brim." said Naruto's advisor causing the boy to faint.

"Today's a good day!" said Zabuza laying on top of the bag. "I say we all get drunk as hell!"

"Shut up and help me revive him." growled Gnarl as he set about waking Naruto up.

- - -- - -- - -scene - -- -

"Gold!" screamed Naruto sitting up suddenly about an hour later. Looking around he noticed the glares of Zabuza and Gnarl were both focused on him. "How long was I gone?"

"An hour or so." said Gnarl. "If you faint at the thought of that much gold then you'll never be able to lead a nation."

"Seriously kid that's pocket change for a kage." said Zabuza adjusting a crown he was wearing on his head.

"My bad it's just surprising is all I never used to have any money at all but now… this." said Naruto tearing up a bit. "Gold is so beautiful."

"Did he only get gold from all of those bases?" asked Zabuza.

"No but the other items were low grade katana that the minions are now using and a white powder that we assume was poison due to the effects it has had on the minions who burned it." said Gnarl shaking his head a little at the last part.

"How are they acting?" asked Naruto having heard about white powder in the past but not daring to say anything.

"They are very easily amused and tend to see things." said Gnarl. "It's quite terrible frankly."

"That sounds like drugs to me." howled Zabuza. "How much was there?"

"An entire ships worth I don't see your point." yelled Gnarl over Zabuza's howling laughter. "Blast you Momochi, while that bandaged fool gets over whatever finds so hilarious I ask you how much of the money will you give the people below?"

"Give them seventy five percent." said Naruto causing Zabuza to burst out in mock tears.

"How can you do that Naruto? They're slaves to you and there's no way off this island as it is how the hell will they spend it?"

"There are smaller portals below." said Gnarl simply. "They lead to a small trading village in what is now called the Land of Lightning." said Gnarl. "They haven't been on in roughly two thousand years though so it will probably be surprising when the people suddenly appear."

"I don't care reactivate them and give the people the money." said Naruto. "I want this village to become strong and we can't do that if our people live like they do."

"How generous." said Gnarl. "To the people it is then, if you want to activate the portal just tell the Tower Heart and it will be done."

"I do that mentally I assume." stated Naruto knowing full well that was it. 'Tower Heart reactivate the portals to the Land of Lightning.' Feeling a slight rush of power in the Tower Naruto assumed that the deed had been done. "Do we have any other matters that we need to discuss?"

"When Haku returns I suggest we have a was council to discuss our attack on Gato's fortress." said Zabuza becoming stoic immediately, something that caused Naruto to worry about his mental health.

"For once I will agree with the eyebrow less one." said Gnarl snickering when Zabuza hurled a kunai above his head. "Your aim's off, maybe the lack of oxygen going to your brain because of those bandages is starting to affect you?"

"Enough, enough I don't want to have to throw you guys in with the trolls." reprimanded Naruto before becoming thoughtful. "On second thought I do, but I will have to do that latter is there anything else or can I just sit here on my evil throne until Haku gets back?"

"What about the 'guests'?" asked Gnarl raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you want to meet them?"

"In the interest of avoiding anymore surprises with names and relationships I have decided to just stick nametags on them and set them about the castle. From there they can either leave, go to the village or stick around for awhile." sighed Naruto leaning back in his throne. "It's good to be done."

"Not quite." said Zabuza an evil glint appearing in his eye.

"You still have to do your training sire." said Gnarl walking out the door to deliver the orders to the minions. "Then there is a meeting with your villages elected spokesman or chief as I believe they call him."

"Forget about meetings time for training!" said Naruto happily clapping his hands. "Teach me Zabuza-sensei!" he said giving Zabuza an odd edition off puppy dog eyes.

"We'll lets get started then." said Zabuza grinning like a maniac. It was of course lost on Naruto who was also grinning like a maniac.

------- scene---

"Is this training or suicide?!" screeched Naruto as he ran naked through the arena with three rock giants on his heels.

"A little bit of A and a little bit of B." said Zabuza throwing another kunai at the boy. "We'll be doing this everyday and next week we'll put some weights on you."

"I don't see what this has to do with learning fighting skills!" screamed Naruto as he ducked a kunai and rolled out of the way of one of the rock giants fists. "I'm just running away!"

"Well you're supposed to kill them." said Zabuza sadistically. "You can't leave until you do."

"You're insane!" yelled Naruto. "I don't even have a proper weapon! I demand a better teacher!"

"To late now kid." said Zabuza bluntly. "And since your apparently so slow I'll give you a hint I keep giving you weapons." He proceeded to send more kunai after Naruto. "You'll never get strong if you don't take advantage of these things."

"Go to hell Momochi!"

- - -- --- ---scene- - --

"Emiri-chan where were you?" demanded Noria as soon as the red head entered the room. "It's dangerous walking around with those freaks patrolling the place."

"They only got you because you were sneaking around like you were going to assassinate someone." said a girl around Noria's age from the corner of the room. She had shoulder length silver hair tied up in a pony tail and brown eyes. Her face seemed very angular and she had tattoo of a bird in the middle of her throat. As for figures, well Naruto would have had trouble claiming he was not a pervert here. "And let us not forget we're in the castle of someone called Overlord."

"Shut it Toyoe-san." said Noria flipping the girl off. "That guy is evil to the core you can sense it."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" yelled Emiri jumping at Noria and biting her leg. "No un tawks about my wewatives that way!"

"How can you be sure he's your relative anyway?" asked the blonde haired girl who had asked Naruto's name in the hall before. "And don't give me that whole Uzumaki eyes thing you are always talking about."

"Yeah I find it hard to believe anyone related to you can be evil." said a tall older girl with waist length light red hair and a motherly face.

"I think you mean more evil than her." said Noria pulling Emiri off her leg. "But they bring up a good point how can you be sure?"

"I know he's an Uzumaki because my heart and his eyes say so." said Emiri grinning like a fox. "And he has the Uzumaki smile."

"What are we going to do with you?" asked the motherly girl smiling softly.

"I don't know Sumika-san ask Hizuru-teme she seems to know what's best for us." said Emiri sneering at the blonde haired girl who flinched.

"I had a winning streak and I was sure it would come back." said the girl apologetically.

"After we repeatedly told you to stop." sighed a black haired girl of about sixteen. She had her hair tied up in four buns and her eyes were pure white indicating she was either blind or had some sort of eye jutsu active. She had her face set in a constant sneer and the other girls looked at her with great respect.

"My bad Yurimi-sama, it just it was the Legendary Sucker so" started Hizuru before she was cut off by the rooms last occupant.

"If there's someone called the Legendary Sucker it should be you." said a dark skinned girl who was sitting in the corner munching on a fruit. She had dark blue hair that shot out in all directions much like Naruto's. She had a face that most would say must have been carved out somehow with the only imperfection on it being a spiraling brand in the middle of her cheek. "If you must know it's because of you that we lost Maimi-chan!"

"You think I don't realize that?!" yelled Hizuru angrily beginning to cry. "I wish I hadn't but I can't go back and change it so please let me be Mako."

"I wonder if Uzumaki-sama could help us." pondered Sumika putting a finger on her cheek thoughtfully. "If he's as nice as Emiri is then he'll help us."

"What part of evil don't you people understand?" asked Noria deadpanning. "He's evil no doubt there he tossed a guy out of a window and onto a spike and killed four others."

"Do you feel any remorse or pity for them?" asked Tayoe raising an eyebrow. "They were rapists, scum of the earth."

"That may be what you think but those of good hearts simply would have imprisoned them." argued Noria angrily. "But simply killing them is deep evil something I Noria Kakurazuma will not abide."

"Talking to you is pointless." sighed Toyoe. "You're to blinded by your views of black and white to see grey."

"And all you see is grey!" yelled Noria lunging at the silver haired girl only to be clothes lined by Yurimi.

"That's enough the both of you!." the dark haired girl said angrily. "Neither of you have given this man a chance. Now I want you both to sit there and think about what's wrong with both of your statements. Meanwhile I will go and request a meeting with this so called Overlord and see what will he bears us."

"But," started Noria but a glare from Yurimi silenced her.

"That is final." growled the dark girl before taking Emiri gently by the hand and leading her out of the room. "Now then Emiri why don't you take me to your new found relative?"

"Sure hey minions take me to Naruto-sama!" yelled the youngest member of the group causing some minions to appear, grab them and run off with them.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- scene----

"You are fucking crazy." said a very bruised Naruto as he sat tenderly on his throne while some minions applied bandages to him.

"Don't complain the tower won't let you die." snarled Zabuza doing pushup in the middle of the hall as Gozu and Meizu looked on with pity. "What's sad is you only managed to kill one of them!"

"Only one?!" yelled Naruto furiously. "They had skin like steel and I only had a bunch of dull kunai, OUCH! Damn that stings."

"Relax kid." sighed Zabuza flipping over into his chair. "You ain't at risk of dying and you'll definitely get stronger like this."

'I'm actually looking forward to my 'reward' tonight after that.' thought Naruto wincing as the minions finished applying bandages and started putting on his armor.

"Hey Naruto-sama my friend Yurimi needs to talk to you!" yelled a voice that could only belong to one person.

"No wait I'm!" started Naruto but it was to late as both Emiri and a dark haired girl with white eyes entered the room. "Naked." he finished as both girls blushed and ran out. "That's embarrassing." he sighed throwing his helmet at Zabuza who was on the floor laughing. "Shut up you it's all your fault as it is."

"Whatever. Hey I'm going to go and fuck with Gnarl see ya and be back in the dungeon at three am tomorrow for more training." said Zabuza grinning from ear to ear. "Don't be late or I wont give you any kunai."

"Bastard." sighed Naruto as he finished putting his armor on.

"You should trust him Naruto-sama he knows what he is doing." said Gozu as he and Meizu went down to the forge. "He trained us and you can have faith that he will make you stronger."

"We are going to go and check on the weapons." said Meizu dragging his brother along. "Call should you require our services."

"See ya." said Naruto waving. 'They're my favorites.' Naruto quickly decided. "You can come back in now!" he yelled at the girls. "I'm dressed."

"Sorry about that." apologized the black haired girl blushing. "I just wasn't expecting you to be naked in your throne room."

"My sensei is an evil bastard." sighed Naruto wincing with every movement. "He mad me fight some Rock Giants in the newd."

"Ouch." said Emiri grinning. "What's a Rock Giant?"

"A Giant made of rock." said Naruto sarcastically. Laughing when his relative stuck his tongue out at him he decided to continue. "So who may I ask do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"I am Yurimi Satona." she said simply. "I have come to make a request of you."

"And this request has to do with your missing friend yes?" said Naruto nodding.

"I am glad to see you are smarter than you look." said Yurimi smiling slightly. "I wish for you to find her in return I offer my own services to your cause."

"What?" gasped Emiri but was silenced when Yurimi held up her hand.

"I am a former Anbu if you must know and I am prepared to do anything you ask me, anything." she empathized the anything causing Naruto to blush slightly.

"An interesting offer." said Naruto before a thought that most would never think would appear in his head came up. 'I want to help them but do I have the resources to send spies to every nation just to find one girl? I have to remember I am the leader of a nation now, an evil nation at that. Whether she is a friend of my relative or not or even if I do need more ninja I can't afford to do something on that scale.'

"Is that an acceptable offer?" asked Yurimi while Emiri just stood there eyes glistening in hope.

"No." said Naruto a little more bluntly than he meant to. "I am sorry." he said as the hope in Emiri's eyes shattered and she ran out of the room. Shacking his head sadly he continued. "You must understand my situation at the moment, I have just started this country and we are currently stretching ourselves fighting Gato. I must think of my nation before thinking of personal requests."

"I understand, you are a good leader." said Yurimi giving him a sad smile. "Perhaps we might get your help latter?" she asked.

"Maybe." said Naruto nodding. "If we do happen to see her we will tell you."

"That is good to hear." said the black haired girl.

"What will you and your friends do now?" asked Naruto. "Your mission seems to be complete."

"That is true." said Yurumi thoughtfully. "In truth we didn't expect to ever find her a living relative and thus we didn't plan for this occasion." Pausing she thought for a few minutes before continuing once more. "I suppose we might go and look for Maimi."

"That seems like a bad plan." said Naruto bluntly. "It may not be my place to say this but you will in all likely hood never find her."

"You're right it isn't your place to say." said Yurimi simply. "But they are wise words none the less."

"Thank you I'm not usually this good." said Naruto grinning widely.

"Mhm." mumbled the stoic girl staring with interest at the banners that carried the Land of Towers insignia on them. "You have an interesting crest." she said at last. "I wouldn't mind wearing that."

"Thanks." said Naruto raising an eyebrow. "I made it myself." he added proudly.

"Interesting, Uzumaki-sama I will make you another offer. I am a missing nin from Kumo and I find that life is uninteresting with out being a ninja for a country. If you will let me and any of the girls who wish to stay live here and promise that if you have the resources that you will one day look for my friend Maimi I will do you two services. Firstly I will work for you as one of your ninja, secondly I will smooth things over between you and your sister." Yurimi said turning to him and looking him dead in the eye. Naruto couldn't help but flinch a bit when he looked into the harsh white of her eyes.

"She's not my sister you know." said Naruto shaking off his flinch.

"It is easier than saying 'your relative' constantly." explained Yurumi smiling slightly.

"I guess it is." said Naruto smiling foxily. "Very well then I accept your offer welcome to the Land of Towers." He held out his hand courteously and surprised himself by spinning her around and leaning her back while supporting her with his other arm. "I will enjoy getting to know our first female ninja." he said throwing her a goofy grin.

"Uh-huh not so fast Romeo." she said trying to hide her blush by escaping and turning away from him. "You're gonna need to take me out on a date before you even think about trying to get me into your harem."

"I'm surprised that you inadvertently admit that you would join a harem." said Naruto raising his eyebrows mockingly.

"I don't care what others think of me if a guys in love with me and I'm in love with him I'd do it." she said simply before walking out of the room. "But then you would not believe how many people have tried melting my icy heart and failed." she called making him grin mischievously. He was looking forward to that challenge whether it made him look like a pervert or not.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to write but school is very hard on me now cause I had to show off and take every advanced class. Can you say no free time. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
